Rainwater
by Almost Lucid
Summary: The Host club gets a baker, who happens to be the heiress of a large cosmetic company. Throw in an unwanted engagement, just when Kaoru and the baker are starting to hit it off, and when Hikaru starts to realize his feelings for Haruhi.LookInside4Details
1. Can I help you?

**Rainwater**

Description: The Host club gets a baker, who happens to be the most unanticipated heiress of a large cosmetic company. Suddenly, throw in an unwanted engagement, just when Kaoru and the baker are starting to hit it off, and when Hikaru starts to realize his feelings for Haruhi. ocxKaoru, one-sided ocxHikaruxHaruhi, TamaHaru

Note: (**…**) between paragraphs and dialogues represent the passing of time or different group of people talking.

**…**

_**Chapter 1-**_

_Can I help you?_

**…**

_**Third Music Room**_

"Senpai, that girl has been pacing in and out the doors for the past half-hour, should we do something?" Haruhi asks, referring the brunette by the doorway.

"Oh, how cute…she's probably too shy to ask for designation," Tamaki assumes, strolling over to the door. He stops her pacing by grabbing hold of her right hand. She turns around to face him as he kneels down on one knee. "How may I be of servitude to this fine maiden?"

The girl pulled her hand away, and brushed away imaginary sweat in relief.

"Thank you for helping me make up my mind," she bows. "Actually, I should be the one asking, can I be of help to _you_…"

"Eh?"

**…**

_As everyone is seated…_

**…**

The girl looks around the room, impressed. Haruhi places a cup of tea in front of her

"Thank you," the girl says taking a sip. "Before I forget, my name is Saeki Eri."

Kyouya rummages through his 'notebook-directory of every damn student', madly, looking for information on this girl. He finally stops on one page, as the rest of the Host Club gathers around him to find out about this girl.

_Saeki Eri, _

_-Sole heiress of cosmetic company, **RELEVANCE** _

_-Member of class 1-B, due to her lack of attendance _

_-can be indecisive in one moment and impulsive on the next_

_-Many people mistake her 'deep-thinking-moments' for Attention Deficiency Disorder_

_-Hobbies include, baking and eating_

Kyouya closes his book.

"Wah! Eri-chan, you can bake?" Honey bounces towards her happily, eyes shimmering with thoughts of cake.

"Ah, right, that's what I'm here for." She said as if she just remembered. The Host Clubs eyes her weirdly. She beings to fidget in her seat and begins meekly, "Um, I was wondering…"

"Ah-HA! You want to become our new VIP member, don't you?" Tamaki interrupts, cheerily.

"Um, actu—"

"IT's okay, don't be shy! Which type do you want? The princely type?" Tamaki strikes a pose. "The cool type?" Tamaki pushes her over to Kyouya. "The Wild type?" He shows her Mori. "The loli-shouta type? Ah…that suits you…" He points over to Honey. "The Devil type?" he presents the twins. "…or the nat..ural..type," he slows down as if not wanting to give his daughter, Haruhi to girl to designate.

"NO! NO! NO!" she shakes her head complete with hand movements. "I just wanted to know if I can be the Host Club's baker!"

"No!" the Twins rejected together.

"Why not?" she frowned dejectedly.

"Eri-chan, why don't you bake in the cafeteria, instead?" Haruhi suggested.

"Oh…I tried…but the workers there kicked me out because they didn't like how I hogged the kitchen," she explained. "…and don't ask why I can't just do it at home—it's just a bad idea…"

"This girl is really stupid," Hikaru sneered.

"There isn't even an oven in here," Kaoru adds.

"Oh, that's not a problem," she snaps her fingers once, and a bunch of burly men carries box after box of stuff into the room as Eri leads them to the pantry. "Hm…it's small, but its good enough…"

"Hey, don't make decisions by yourself!" Tamaki steps into the room.

"Oh my! I made a decision! This is a great improvement, indeed, Maki-Maki-senpai!" she looks genuinely proud of herself. Then she slaps him on the back good-naturedly.

"Maki-Maki-senpai?" the group imagines a sushi roll with Tamaki's head sticking out.

Tamaki rolls up in fetal position in a dark secluded corner. /Lost all authority\

"Mom, make her stop," Tamaki cries dramatically from the corner waving a handkerchief in the air.

"Saeki-san," Kyouya places a hand on her shoulder.

"If it's money you're worried about, don't worry. I'm paying for this. In fact, the Host club can benefit off of my pastries as well, as long as I can keep a share of the profit and your customers." She negotiates. "Oh and of course have full access this new kitchen of mine…"

Kyouya pulls out a calculator and punches a bunch of buttons. After about a minute, a satisfied look was stationed on his face.

'Bling, shing, shing' went his glasses.

**…**

_After a few days…_

**…**

"I can't believe you let her stay," Hikaru commented.

"My little kitchen is about finished!" Eri pops out of nowhere. "What would you like to eat, I'll bake it!" Honey clings onto her leg.

"Yay, yay! I want strawberry cheesecake, mango mousse, black forest…" Honey begins to name out excitedly. Eri jots it down on notepad.

**…**

"Why did you choose to uh, help, the Host Club?" Haruhi wondered.

"I've looked, and this place has the best 'feng sui'," Eri said off the top of her head.

"'Feng sui'?" Haruhi raises her brow. "No, it's because it's the only place you can build your kitchen, _and _profit off…" Haruhi saw right through her…

"Um...maybe."

**…**

"Senpai, you know, if you want to, you can just kick her out," Hikaru suggested.

Tamaki places his arms around the twins, and chuckles proudly at himself, "If we let her stay, then maybe some of her female-ness can pass on to Haruhi!" he said ingeniously.

The twins just roll their eyes at his simple thoughts.

"If she finds out that Haruhi is a girl…" Hikaru begins.

"Then, Haruhi wouldn't be able to stay," Kaoru concluded.

Tamaki freezes up in realization.

**…**

_The next day_

**…**

Eri looks through the tiny window from the little kitchen to the Host Club outside, serving females. She appears to be in deep thought.

"_Tamaki-kun, am I the only one in your heart?" the female customer asks him boldly._

_Tamaki grabs her hands, pulls her close, and whispers in her ear, "Only you have the key to my heart."_

'Do these girls actually believe that…?' Eri wondered.

"_Kaoru, you're just too cute," Hikaru wraps his arms around his brother's neck._

"_Hikaru, not in front of everyone. Don't do what you did to me last night here…" Kaoru says in an 'out-of-breath' sort of matter._

"_I don't think I can resist it." The girls scream with delight, nearly fainting on the spot._

'Wow the girls in this school are very…passionate,' Eri thought, unsure whether 'passionate' is the right word. She actually hasn't paid much attention to the people around her since today.

She can tell that the host club still has a little reluctance in accepting her into the 'family' (except Honey-sempai, who is easily bought over with sweets.). It doesn't matter—the main reason she went through all the trouble was to find a place to bake anyway.

**…**

**A/N-**

Here's a dull first chapter. Honesty, I don't know what's with me and first chapters—I never feel good about them. I have a lot of things in store for this story, so please bear with me. I would also like to add that this story will be my longest story, and I will make use of holidays for themes in this story. I will be using another original character later on in the story.

In addition, this 'Eri character' may sound boring, right now, but there's a lot more to her that I didn't add in this chapter. I like to gradually build my characters. Hope she doesn't turn sue (as all OC authors hope)

Thank you for reading.

Stay tuned for chapter 2 – Operation: Don't let Eri find out about Haruhi's gender.


	2. Preventing and Halloween

**…**

**Chapter 2-**

_Part A-_

_Operation: Don't let Eri find out about Haruhi's gender_

**…**

**Tense.** The atmosphere of the Host Club was intensely **tense**—well not to Eri and Haruhi, but to the rest of the Host Club. Tamaki wants to make sure this 'Eri-girl' doesn't find out about Haruhi and her cross-dressing thing. For some reasons, he just didn't trust her—with the way she's always staring into space in deep thought, and how she refuses to call him **Ta**maki-senpai over Maki-maki-senpai. Being called a 'roll' doesn't sound like a good thing at all.

Well, back to the tension…

It all began when Eri decided to stumble into the Host Club, all drowsy and careless. 'Said she had trouble sleeping, but Tamaki believes that she's only pretending...for whatever reason. The first time she almost fell headfirst towards Haruhi's chest, until Tamaki pushed Kaoru in front of Eri, and pulled Haruhi away. Kaoru's back prevented her from falling face-down, at least.

The second time, Haruhi went into Eri's kitchen to get out some cake for the customers, but she ended up getting flour all over her uniform. Eri tried to help by wiping it off with a towel, but Tamaki rushed in, and took over. Haruhi gave him a look and said, "Watch where you're touching, senpai." From the corner of his eye, he can see Eri eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

'_Idiot,'_ the twins thought, seeing that lord Tamaki is worsening the situation.

The third time was indeed, the closest. A customer accidentally knocked a cup of tea onto Haruhi's lap, as she (the customer) stood up abruptly to confess her undying love for Haruhi. Naturally, Haruhi had to change out of her uniform. As Haruhi was changing, Eri almost made a walk-in on Haruhi, until Tamaki pulled a 'point and say, "Look, a monkey!"', which Eri, inevitably fell for. By the time Eri stopped trying to look for a monkey, Haruhi was out.

Tamaki sighed in relief when Eri just went back into the kitchen.

**…**

Eri goes into the changing room to change out of her 'baking-clothes'. Her peripheral vision caught sight of a wallet. She opened it up to see if the owner left any sort of identification inside. Inside, she found a student I.D. card of a girl with long brown hair and big eyes.

'_Have I seen her somewhere before?' _she ransacked her brain in attempt to remember where she saw this girl, as she began to make her way out of the dressing room.

Behold, right next to the picture, information was listed!

**NAME- **Fuijioka Haruhi

**SEX-** Female

'_Holy crap…' _Eri's eyes widened a little, as she stared incredulously at the I.D.

"Eri-chan, what are you looking at?" Honey bounced over to see what shocked her into this state. _One glance…_ "TAMA-CHAN!!!!!"

Tamaki rushed over. He peered over at the object of Eri's stare.

"Eeeeh!" he pointed, backing away in shock. _'Nooooo!'_

The rest of the Host club appeared before him.

**Plan A!**

"You didn't see anything. You didn't see anything. You didn't see anything." Tamaki repeated, swinging a pendulum. Too bad, Eri wasn't focused on the pendulum.

Plan A- hypnosis, FAILURE.

**Plan B!**

Tamaki picked up a chair and walked towards Eri from behind.

"Hitting her on the back of her head should cause some memory-loss…" he calculated.

The rest of the Host club held him back.

Plan B – use violence to cause amnesia, REJECTED.

**Plan C!**

Tamaki heaves out a sigh in defeat. He takes the wallet from Eri.

"There's no other way…" he sighed. " Haruhi is actually—a cross dresser that likes to dress up like a girl!"

"Liar." Eri didn't fall for this one. _Don't see her this sharp all the other times…_

Plan C- Lie your way out, BUSTED.

"You won't tell anyone about this right?" Tamaki asked meekly.

"No—Woah! Maki-maki-senpai, what is that on your nose?" Eri points at the tip of his nose, and there, stood a bright new pimple. /Grown out of Tamaki's stress, anxiety, and little white lie\

Tamaki feels around his nose and there it was—a pimple.

GASP!

"Nooooo!" Tamaki whined as if the apocalypse was coming.

"Senpai, it's just a pimple," Haruhi reminded.

"…and tomorrow is the Host Club's Halloween party," he sobbed, leaning on Haruhi for support.

"Great, then you wouldn't have to wear a costume," Hikaru joked, and high-fived his brother.

"You're not helping…" Haruhi sighed.

"I got an idea!" Eri snapped her fingers.

"Really?" Tamaki sniffled.

**…**

**Chapter 2-**

Part B-

Halloween

**…**

"AHahahahahaa!" The twins were simultaneously laughing hysterically. Hikaru was rolling on the floor, while Kaoru was pounding the floor with his fist, laughing their asses off. "Holy shit, ahahahahhha-ha," the twins were now pointing at Tamaki while their laughter turns into hyperventilation.

"Stop laughing," Tamaki ordered unenthusiastically, knowing they wouldn't.

"Ahahahaha-/cough, cough/, hahahaha ha," they continued to point and laugh.

'_I swear she's doing this out of revenge, for when I tried to knock her into getting amnesia with a chair,'_ Tamaki eyed Eri from the corner of his eye. She was trying hard to conceal her snickering, but she kept cracking up.

What did she do to Tamaki?

Simple.

She face painted his face—green, accentuated his pimple, and gave him a wide-brimmed, pointy hat.

Tamaki is now, a witch. _Talk about, not wanting to appear in public…_

'_Hopefully, the guests won't recognize me…' _Tamaki mentally prayed.

"Ren-chan, do you see Tamaki-kun?" he heard a guest ask.

"No—oh wait, there he is!" she pointed over to the witch. Tamaki felt a chill pass through him. He tried to deny it by shaking his head.

"Oh, I see him, that's Tamaki-kun, any way you look at it," the girl pointed. _Why doesn't any of his disguises work?_ "But why is he dressed as a witch?"

**…**

"I'm going to take out more cake," Kaoru announced to his brother.

"Faster, Kaoru, I wouldn't be able to live another minute without you," Hikaru pulled his brother towards his chest, earning a lot of "moe's".

Kaoru entered the kitchen, and felt the wall for the light switch. He flicked it up when he found it, but the lights flashed on for a second, and burned out. Kaoru shrugs and goes inside anyways.

**…**

_Meanwhile…_

**…**

"Who does she think she is?" a girl said to her friend.

"I know, right? Being absent for nearly half the year, and comes back, spending time with the Host Club like she'd their friend or something…" the other girl clicked her tongue in disgust.

"She's such a bitch," the first girl added.

"Look, there she is," the second girl, points to Eri. "Let's teach her a lesson," she smirked to her friend. The two girls follow Eri.

Eri walked into the kitchen. As she was looking for the switch, the two girls pushed her in, and closed the door. They placed a chair under the knob to lock her in. Just in case, they added a broom to block the door from opening.

"Let me out!" Eri pounded on the door in distress. "Let me out!" The culprits just smirked and left the scene.

"Eri-chan, is that you?" Kaoru called out through the darkness.

"Kaoru?"

"What happened?"

"We're locked in…"

'_How does she know its me and not Hikaru?'_

"Kaoru, where are you? I have night-blindness."

"I'm here," he walked over to her. They sat down on the floor.

"I can't get the door to open," she said dispirited.

"Hikaru will realize I'm missing sooner or later. They'll find us," he assured. "Who did this?"

"I don't know…I don't know why either. I don't think I've ever done anything to upset anyone _that_ badly."

A moment of awkward silence passed.

"So, um, how did you know that it was me when you came in?" Kaoru finally broke the silence.

"Your voice. Although your voice and Hikaru's voice sound very similar, there's a difference." Judging by the way that she spoke, he could tell that she was smiling. "You know, if I was stuck in here by myself, I would have probably already passed out from fright." Kaoru smiled a bit. "You're actually a nicer person than I thought."

"Thank you. You're actually a better person than what I thought you were." He chuckled lightly. "I heard that with your grades, you could have been in my class as well…"

She smiled. "I don't know about that, but with the amount of days I'm absent, it's hard to place me in class 1-A."

"Why were you absent so much?"

"My dad wants to 'train' me for when he passes down the company to me."

"You don't sound too happy about it…"

"I don't even like business, but I'm the only child, so I have no other choice." She yawns.

"Are you tired?"

"Yea…been making pastries all day," she yawned again.

"If you don't mind, here's my shoulder," Kaoru offered. She leaned against his shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind, if you don't mind. You're a gentleman, Kaoru," she closes her eyes. "Will you be my friend?"

"I'm already your friend." She was already asleep.

Kaoru slowly drifts off to sleep as well, leaning against Eri's head.

**…**

"Where is he?!" Hikaru looked through the crowd of people. "Kaoru! Where are you?"

"Kaoru's missing?" Haruhi asks.

"He said he was getting out some cake, but he still hasn't come back."

"Eri-chan is missing too," Honey pointed out.

"Let's look for them. They're probably upstairs in the music room," Tamaki suggested.

**…**

"Why are there a chair and a broom here?" Hikaru moved the chair and broom out of the way. He turned the knob, and opened the door.

His brother and Eri were sleeping, leaning on each other for support.

"How cute!" Tamaki goes into Tamaki-inner-mind theater mode, replacing Kaoru and Eri with himself and Haruhi, in the same position.

**…**

**A/N-**

Yes, a longer chapter! I'm really glad that I received some positive feedback from reviewers for the first chapter. I hope readers enjoy this one too.

Thank you readers and reviewers.

Stay tuned for chapter 3 – Amusement Park


	3. Amusement Park

**…**

**Chapter 3-**

Amusement Park

**…**

"We're going to the amusement park!" Tamaki announced in joy.

"My family is opening up a new amusement park next year, and the Host Club can get the first look before it opens up." Kyouya explains.

"Yay, then I can get cotton candy!" Honey cheered. "Takashi, you can play that target game!"

"Aa," Mori replied simply.

"Amusement park? I never went to one before…" Haruhi said to no one in particular.

Tamaki and the twins dramatically sniffle, wiping away imaginary tears with a handkerchief.

"Poor people don't have a lot of leisure time," Hikaru said

"No wonder Haruhi has not been to an amusement park," Kaoru added, sympathetically.

"Oi…" Haruhi interrupts. /is a bit offended…\

"It's okay, daddy will take you to the amusement park!" Tamaki declared.

"Let's ask Eri-chan to go too!" Honey suggested.

"I'll go get her," Kaoru offered. /Kaoru and Eri: buddies overnight\

**…**

"Eri," Kaoru knocked on the kitchen door to get her attention.

Eri was unresponsive. Her arms were folded across her chest as she leaned against the counter. She seemed to be in deep thought, and at the same time, very concentrated on the oven.

"Eri," Kaoru repeated, allowing himself in the kitchen. She didn't seem to hear him. "Do you want to come with us to the amusement park?" he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh hey, when'd you come in?" she finally acknowledged his presence.

"Just now. Do you want to come with us to the amusement—"

Beep!

"Oh the cake's done!" she opened up the oven, and the steam carried out the fragrant vanilla scent.

"So…?"

"You want to try? Open up!" She ripped off a piece—a big piece, and stuffed it into his mouth.

Other than the fact that he nearly choked, the piece of cake tasted extremely good. The outer layer was somewhat crunchy, and the inside was soft and fluffy.

"How does it taste?" she asked eagerly. He just nods, trying to swallow the piece in his mouth.

"So, do you want to go—to the amusement park?" he repeated.

"Uh…sure…" she smiled shyly.

"Okay, then." He went back outside.

"Is that a date?" she mumbles to herself, feeling the blood go up to her face.

**…**

_The next day at the amusement park…_

**…**

"Kaoru!" Eri waved.

"Hey, Eri," Kaoru waved back.

Eri walked closer, and saw the rest of the Host Club.

"Oh, hey guys—and Haruhi," one could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"You seem disappointed…" Hikaru said aloud. /is a little unhappy that she 'slept' with Kaoru\

"What? No! I'm happy!" the flustered Eri laughs in embarrassment.

…

Honey was playing a booth game where he had to throw a ball into a small opening of a jar. He kept missing. He just wanted to get that big bunny…

Mori was playing a test-your-strength game. He smashed the mallet on the scale, and the thing inside, went up and hit the bell on the top like a thermometer in a hot spring.

"Which prize do you want?" the worker asked monotonously. Mori just took the bunny.

Mori walked over to the frustrated Honey.

"Mitsukuni," he handed the bunny over to him.

"Takashi…" Honey gave him a hug.

**…**

_In a less-touching scene…_

**…**

Everyone else got on a bumper cart.

Ready…and START!

First, the twins ganged up on Tamaki and drove him up the wall—literally.

"Haruhiiii! Help!" Tamaki cried.

Haruhi didn't really know how to drive her cart, and ended up spinning around in circles.

"Haruhi, here, I'll give you a push," Eri used her cart to push Haruhi forward. She ended up making Haruhi bump into Kyouya.

Kyouya is actually…the grudge-holding type, and this is a bad way of finding that out. _Talk about, vent up anger in his system…_

He was hot on Eri's tail, bumping her with every chance. She was trying to get away the best she can, but a bumper cart can only go so fast…

"Kaoru, buddy, help!" Eri called out.

"Fine…" Kaoru stopped bumping Tamaki and went after Kyouya. Tamaki went after Kaoru.

"You're not getting away with that!" Tamaki declared.

"You're not going to get to Kaoru!" Hikaru went after Tamaki.

They were chasing each other in circles, as Haruhi continued to spin in the midst of it.

The carts came to an abrupt stop, making everyone bump into the person in front.

"Ride's over," the worker announced.

**…**

The group ate a 'small' lunch. They had Kyouya's personal chef made them, oh not much—just some caviar, crabs, and lobsters…

'_Damn rich kids…'_ Haruhi thought.

**…**

"Let's go on that one," Tamaki pointed to a 'Rocket simulator'.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Haruhi warned.

"I'm not going, Maki-maki-senpai, I'm too full." Eri rejected. The others decided against going as well.

"I'll go myself," Tamaki went in.

**…**

"Urgh….." Tamaki threw up in the bathroom. The Hitachiins were waving a fan around the sickly Tamaki. /going on a rocket simulator after a meal, is a bad idea\

"We're going to the Mirror Maze!" Honey announced.

"We're going too," the twins sprinted. Tamaki is alone by himself…with the toilet bowl.

"I..I'll b-be theere," Tamaki says wearily.

**…**

"Oooh…" Honey stares at his enlarged reflection. The mirror made him look ferocious. On the other hand, Mori, who looked at the mirror next to his made him look like a puppy.

Haruhi looked into a mirror that gave her an hourglass figure. Hikaru appeared next to her.

"Kaoru, where are you?" Hikaru called out, accidentally bumping against Haruhi in the midst of confusion.

"Hikaru," Haruhi grabbed onto his arm. He turns around, blushing, realizing that he is alone with Haruhi. "Are you alright? You're burning," she places a hand on his forehead. Hikaru gently removes her hand, in embarrassment.

"It's hot in here," Hikaru covers.

"Really…it's pretty cold to me…" Hikaru takes off his sweater, and places it over Haruhi's shoulders. "Thank you…"

"Let's go," he grabs her wrist, and pulls her with him, as he finds a way out of the maze. He was still blushing. He walked ahead so that she couldn't see his embarrassed face.

/Haruhi is oblivious\

**…**

"Buddy, don't you think you should go in and look for your brother?" Eri asks Kaoru.

"No…" Kaoru sees that everyone except Hikaru and Haruhi are outside.

"What's with that look?" Eri looks at him suspiciously.

"Ah, Tama-chan!" Honey sees Tamaki stumbling over to them.

"Haruhi, where is Haruhi?" Tamaki says in a sickly manner. One can almost hear the sad violin notes playing around him.

"Inside!" Honey replied cheerily.

Tamaki suddenly realized that 'the-other-twin' was missing as well. Something lit up in his mind. He dropped his 'sick-act' and ran inside the mirror maze. Everyone else followed in behind him, afraid that there may be some problems. They stopped running, realizing that Tamaki stopped as well. They peered at his face.

The expression on his face was of surprise, and disappointment intermixed together.

They followed the direction of his eyes to where he was looking.

Hikaru held onto Haruhi's wrist, and Haruhi was wearing Hikaru's sweater.

_Today is **really** not Tamaki's day…_

**…**

**A/N-**

I just realized today, that I never included a disclaimer…hehe, well here it is:

Disclaimer- I don not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Stay Tuned for chapter 4 – A Host Club Christmas


	4. A Host Club Christmas

**…**

**Chapter 4-**

_A Host Club Christmas_

**…**

The Host Club was busy hanging streamers, decorating the Christmas tree, and posting up posters on the wall.

"Why can't we just hire someone to do this?" Hikaru scowls, getting frustrated with the tangling streamers.

"Yea, it's not like we can't pay for it," Kaoru sighed in exasperation.

Kyouya pulled out a chart out of nowhere. He took out a stick and pointed to the chart.

"This is the amount of money we have spent for the entire year." Kyouya points to a rapidly rising line. "And this is our revenue," he points over to the second chart, that showed a gradually lowering line. "The point of the upcoming Christmas party is to rake in some income, so it would be foolish to waste any more money." /End of Discussion\ Kyouya packs away his charts.

"Hai, hai," the twins surrender, and continues to hang the streamers.

Mori and Honey were hanging decorations on the tree. Honey insisted on hanging the top ornament so, he climbed upon Mori's shoulders and placed the biggest and shiniest star on the top of the tree.

Tamaki was hanging mistletoes on every doorway, hoping that maybe he and Haruhi can walk in together and…

**TAMAKI INNER-MIND THEATER MODE**

_He gently lifted her chin up to face him. _

"_Tamaki-senpai, not in front of everyone…" she blushed, diverting her eyes to the floor._

"_I want the world to know," he whispered, and brought his face closer and closer…_

"Oi, I'm going out to get more streamers," Hikaru announced.

"Stop interrupting my imaginations!"

"You were probably thinking of something sick, anyway," Hikaru made a face.

"Closet pervert," Kaoru stuck his tongue out at him.

Tamaki's face was horror-stricken. _'Closet pervert?' _He bent down in his fetal position of despair by a cold, dark, secluded corner. He poked at the floor, sulking.

"Tamaki, it would be a good idea if you continued," Kyouya handed him the mistletoes. Tamaki takes the box with his head hanging low. Like a ghost, he seems to glide across the room bringing along a dark chill wherever he goes.

He climbs up a ladder by the main doorway. He pulls out a mistletoe, and hangs it on the frame of the door.

Suddenly Hikaru and Haruhi appeared by the doorway.

GASP! _Tamaki is frozen…_

"Hikaru," Kaoru gasps, pointing up. Everyone else looks up as well,

GASP.

"Uh oh…they have to kiss," Honey pointed out.

"Aah, I guess I have to follow traditions," Hikaru spots Tamaki on the ladder and decides to tease him. He closes his eyes, puckers up, and inches towards Haruhi. Eventually his lips meet with skin. "Haruhi, your skin's so soft," Hikaru says in a way just to make Tamaki mad.

"Woah! You two…?" Eri came out from the kitchen.

"Heh?" Hikaru turned over. Instead of seeing Haruhi, he sees, "TAMAKI!"

"I keep my skin well," Tamaki brushed his cheek with his thumb, casually. _'IT'S WAR, HOMO-CHARACTER!' _

**…**

Kaoru went into the kitchen to bother Eri. She was sitting on top of the counter, watching a mini television screen. Kaoru snuck up behind her.

"ERI!" he places his hands on her shoulders and shakes her

"Ah! Kaoru, shhhh!" she places a finger over her lips.

"What?" Kaoru raises his brow. Eri points to the television screen.

"_Mayumi, I'm sorry," _the man on the screen says. A new scene appeared on the screen. It was rainy and dreary, with a woman in the midst of it.

"_Takuya, Why? WHY?!"_ the woman cried, tears intermixing with the rain.

"_Blossoms in the Snow, season finale. Tonight at 8," _the announcer informed.

"_And now, back to our feature presentation," _A different announcer introduced.

"_FRUITY, FRUITY Fruitcakes, is brought to you by the following sponsors…"_ Eri changed the channel.

"I didn't know you were into that stuff…"

"Oh, you mean, _Blossoms in the Snow_?" Eri inquires. Kaoru just nods. "It's my favorite show! And don't you think scenes in the rain are more romantic?" Kaoru blinks, a little taken aback by her enthusiasm in such sappy romantic dramas. "You should watch it."

"_Sure…_" Kaoru answers indirectly.

"Kaoru, can you help me get the flour from that shelf, there?" she points to a high shelf, and bends down to get a bowl from the counter.

The two turned around abruptly and clashed into each other. That was when they realized that the flour bag was open. The flour got all over Kaoru's face.

"Woops…sorry!" she wipes the flour off his eyelids with her thumbs. He coughs out more flour, making it go all over Eri's face.

Honey suddenly rushes into the kitchen. "Eri-chan, I want to eat strawberry cake!" He stops, and stares at the two figures whose faces were as white as ghosts. "Wahh!" upon seeing the two, Honey ran back out.

"Heh…hehe," Kaoru begins to laugh.

"Hehehe," Eri laughs, pointing to Kaoru's face. "You look like a polar bear," she continues to laugh.

"Heh, you look like a rabbit," he laughs pointing to her face. She hands him a towel. They wiped the flour off their faces.

"You missed a spot," she points to some flour on his right cheek.

"Here?" he wipes everywhere _but_ the spot with the flour.

"I'll get it for you," she wiped off the flour with the towel tenderly. He stares, not knowing what to do. It felt a little embarrassing. Was it normal for him to feel a little heat going up to his face? She felt a blush creep up to her cheeks, under his unblinking gaze.

She drops the towel, giving herself an excuse to look away. She bends down to pick it up and Kaoru does the same. His hand accidentally landed on top of hers. They looked up at each other at the same time. They were very aware that their hearts were running a mile a minute. It was beating so fast—so much blood, rushing to their faces, that they felt it by their ears. _What's going on? Is this a sign of heart disease? What's happening!?_ Their eyes were fixed upon each other, and they cannot look away. The electric between them kept them static. He gulped down the breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Aliens? In the kitchen?" they snapped out of it, hearing voices from outside.

"I got the towel," Eri stands up and turns her back towards Kaoru.

"Yea, I have to checkup on…Hikaru," he excuses himself out, embarrassedly.

"Mitsukuni, there are no aliens," Mori confirmed.

"But, Takashi, I saw two aliens here before!" Honey insisted.

**…**

_Christmas Party_

**…**

"Welcome," the Host Club greeted the guests that paid an extra 2500 yen for entrance, including the normal price for designation. The third music room was decorated with a wintry, holiday theme. Tamaki was dressed, as he calls it, a 'sexy-Santa'. Hikaru and Kaoru were elves. Mori and Honey were reindeers. Kyouya was Scrooge. _Just kidding…about the Scrooge._ Both Kyouya and Haruhi were reindeers as well. It took quite some bribes of fatty tuna, to get Haruhi to dress as a reindeer, complete with antlers and a glowing red nose.

"Tamaki-kun, who are you spending New Year's with?" A female customer shyly inquires.

"I only want to spend it with you," he tucks in a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Eri places a plate of cookies on the table.

"Haruhi-kun, how are you going to spend the New Year's," the customers surrounding Haruhi asks.

"Aa, I think I'm going to stay home and pay some respect to my deceased mother," Haruhi says thoughtfully. The surrounding customers blush.

Eri places a pie on the table.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, what did you give each other for Christmas?" the girls ask.

"Takashi, take it out!" Honey commands excitedly. From behind his back, Mori pulls out a bunny, similar to the one Honey has.

"MOE!" The girls squeal.

Eri places a strawberry cake on the table.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, did you guys give each other presents?" the rich girls ask.

"Kaoru _is_ my present," Hikaru places his finger on Kaoru's chin.

"Hikaru, I'm all yours tonight," Kaoru replies with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Just like all the other nights," Hikaru cups Kaoru's face with his hands.

"Moeeeee!" the fan girls swoon and squeal.

Eri places a chocolate cake on the table.

Kyouya was busily selling Host Club merchandises. He was scribbling in his book and punching buttons on the calculator.

Eri hands him a slice of cake.

"Aa, arigatou," he never once looked up.

"Kyouya-senpai, you look really happy," Eri strikes up a conversation out of sheer boredom.

"Shing, shing," went his glasses.

"This Christmas party is certainly a good idea," he cracks a smile full of satisfaction. "The rate of income has increased, considerably."

"Okay…" Eri nods slowly, smiling, to hide her disinterest. /Does not like to talk about business\

From his table, Kaoru can see from the corner of his eyes, Eri smiling with a satisfied Kyouya.

**…**

Tamaki stretched his arms in the air.

"I'm so tired, from receiving all those presents," Tamaki brags.

The twins stretch as well. "Ah, we're more tired, from receiving twice the amount of gifts as you," they out bragged Tamaki. Tamaki just gives them an '_oh-really?'_ look.

They looked over to Honey, and behind him, was a pile of gifts of candy, as tall as Mori-senpai.

_Never under-estimate Honey-senpai's charm_.

"I made something for everyone," Haruhi announced. Haruhi pulls out a fruitcake.

"Haruhi, you're too sweet," the twins glomp over Haruhi. Tamaki struggles to push them off.

"Haruhi…aren't fruitcakes for people you hate?" Eri thought aloud.

"Heh?"

**…**

Eri manages to drag Kaoru into the kitchen.

"What is it?" He asks a little harshly.

'_He must be grumpy from working all day,'_ Eri concluded in her mind. "I got you something." She hands him a neatly wrapped gift, the shape of a rectangular prism.

"But I didn't get you anything…" his tone softens, almost regretting the severity of his voice a second ago.

"It's alright. I have to go change," she walked out of the room, and into the changing stalls.

When she was out of sight, Kaoru tore open the wrapping paper. Upon, seeing what was inside, he just laughs.

_Blossoms in the Snow: season 1 box set_

**…**

**A/N-**

Woah, this took me a while to post up (according to my standards of course). I have my excuses, like, most importantly, I recently got a Nintendo Wii, so that kind of took away some of my time…and I still have some heavy workload to do. Also, FF dot net always go against me with its errors, whenever I want to update.

For updates on how I'm doing with my story, (and if I haven't been updating) look in my profile. I tend to update on my situations, there.

Well, the **REAL** drama starts in chapter 6. I have important events of this story outlined, so that I would know what to write when I get up to the chapter. Hope readers enjoyed this update.

Oh yes, before I forget, 'Blossoms in the Snow' is purely fictional—it does not exist in the real world (although there may be a small chance that some drama series have this title). Its purpose is merely for plot development.

Like always, thank you, readers and reviewers.

Stay tuned for chapter 5- Reality Flash, happy birthday.


	5. Reality Flash, Happy Birthday

**…**

**Chapter 5-**

_Reality Flash, Happy Birthday_

**…**

/February/

"Hey guys…do you know what day Sunday is?" Eri asks the boys of the Host Club.

"I know! It's February 4th!" Honey proudly cheers.

"…Um remember how I found out about Haruhi's true gender…" she reminds.

Tamaki freezes up, when memories of that horrid day rises to the surface. /Scarred for life\

"Yea, uh, her birthday is this Sunday…"

Tamaki seemed even more shock. It felt like someone hammered a nail into his head. The next minute, he is in his crouch position.

"You didn't know that?" Hikaru adds fuel to the fire.

"We knew that, the entire time," Kaoru causes the flame to explode.

"Mom, we're failure as parents!" Tamaki sobs.

"Actually…I knew," Kyouya admitted.

"Of course Haru-chan's birthday is on February 4th!" Honey added, with Mori nodding his head by the side.

/Tamaki is the only one that didn't know\

"What do I do I….what do I get her…what does she want…does she want anything?" Tamaki mumbled questions to himself. He seemed to have decided on something when he slapped his right fist onto his left palm. "We're going shopping tomorrow!" he declares, with one hand tugging on Eri's sleeves.

"What?" Eri was puzzled when the Host Club leader tugged on her sleeves, half pleadingly, half demandingly.

**…**

_Shopping Center_

**…**

"Eri-nee-san, you know…" Tamaki nudged, with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Know what? …and you're older than me…." Eri shifts aside.

"What Haruhi wants," Hikaru and Kaoru nudges her from both sides.

"How would I know…?" Eri shrugs off their arms.

"You're a girl." The three of them answered simply.

"You guys are Hosts. You make girls happy. You should know better than me," she reminds. They nod to themselves. /Eri has a point\

Hikaru stood on the down escalator. Somehow, everyone split up and went their separate ways in search of a present for Haruhi. Just as he lands on the bottom end of the escalator, he hears his brother calling him.

"Hikaru!" he turns around, instead of seeing Kaoru, he sees a girl with a dot of a beauty mark on the corner of her right eye, crashing headfirst into him.

**…**

(A/N- this is from the point of view of the girl crashing down)

The girl with the beauty mark and dyed purple hair walked into the descending escalator. She was trying to pretend not to have any family connections with the man of 18 dressed as a disco Saturday-night-fever dancer with a fluffy afro of the 70's (He had shades too).

Just as the escalator was about to reach the bottom floor, she heard someone call out "Hikaru". Maybe that startled the Afro-man behind her, because he tripped over his own platform shoes, and knocked into her. She lost her balance and flew towards the boy in front who, happened to turn around.

She knocks him onto the floor, herself on top, straddling him down. She looks down at him, eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. Mostly embarrassment though, because this guy she was pinning down looks pretty hot.

"Get off," he demanded jadedly.

"Huh?" she mouthed stupidly.

**…**

(Back to the original point of view)

"Get off," Hikaru demanded jadedly.

"Huh?" she mouthed stupidly.

"I said, get off." Hikaru repeated, irritably. She didn't seem to comprehend, so he pushed her off to the side and got up himself. He brushed off the dirt on his clothing, ignoring the girl's stare.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" Kaoru checked Hikaru around for any injuries.

"I'm alright. It's just that some girls nowadays, are too horny," Hikaru shot the girl a glare. The girl just blinks, incomprehensively.

"Be careful, Hikaru, in this modern society, males can be the rape victim," Kaoru warns, dragging him away.

'_He is so hot.'_ The girl thought, hearing none of the boys' comments.

**…**

"Did you guys find anything yet?" Eri asked the boys, though it was obvious that they didn't, because they came back empty-handed.

"No," the group admitted dejectedly.

"I did!" everyone turned to Honey. Behind him, Mori was balancing boxes and bags of sweets.

"Honey-senpai, are you going to give all that to Haruhi?" Eri asked unbelievably.

"No, silly, those are mine, this is for Haru-chan," he pulled out a box of chocolate from a bag. Eri, the twins, Tamaki, and Kyouya twitched a forced smile.

"How about, we throw her a surprise party?" Eri suggested. The group agrees.

"…and maybe we don't have to give Haruhi a present separately." Kyouya hints.

"We can all chip in for a super present for Haruhi!" Tamaki declares, taking the shadow-king's clue.

"What about my chocolates?" Honey reminded.

"Then, you can eat that chocolate!" Tamaki childishly insinuates.

"Yay!" Honey tears open the box and he chucks the chocolate into his mouth, from dark chocolate to orange cream.

**…**

In the end, they just decided to chip in for seafood catering for her surprise party as a gift. Now they are in the third music room, (although it's the weekends, the school stays open for club activity) preparing for the surprise party.

"Sh! Sh!" Eri tries to get Kaoru's attention. When Kaoru heard her, he walked over to her kitchen. She drags him in.

"What? Are you going to take away my most precious?" Kaoru protects himself jokingly.

"What?" Eri gave him an un-amused look. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyways, I'm starting to think there's something going on between your brother, Haruhi, and Maki-maki."

"…like what?"

"Duh, love triangle! Didn't you watch the 'Blossoms in the Snow' DVD box set that I gave you? It's just how both Takuya and Hideki are both in love with Mayumi!" she attempts to refresh his memories.

/Kaoru did not watch…\

"Uh…yea. Yea." He nods. She looked unconvinced, but let it go.

"Well, I saw the two of them sneaking off from the group to buy a separate gift for Haruhi."

"I know that Hikaru likes Haruhi…" Kaoru accidentally blurts out.

"You knew!?"

"Shh!" Kaoru hushes her down. "…but I don't think Hikaru knows that he likes her yet."

"But I'm almost sure that Maki-maki is in love with her too!" Eri thought aloud. "…but I don't think he knows that yet, either!"

The two of them are in deep thought.

"This is quite the dilemma…How about this…you give your brother some hints, and I'll give maki-maki some hints. This way, the two of them can fight for her fair and square!" Eri pointed out.

"…but why would you want them to fight…?"

"Because they both like Haruhi!"

"But what if Haruhi already likes someone…or even worse, one of them?"

"Ah…good point…I'll see if I can get her to talk tomorrow…" Eri smirks with a plan formulating in her brain. "Now help me mix this cake mixture, my arms are kind of tired," she hands him a bowl of unmixed flour, butter, eggs, etc.

"Where do you put your electric mixer?" he looks around.

"No! Kaoru, professionals must do everything with their hands! If you use an electric mixer, all the emotions and thoughtfulness wouldn't be present—"

"Okay. I get it…" He cuts her off before she makes a big speech out of the importance of putting your heart into baking.

"Here's a whisk," she hands it to him, smiling happily for the reason that she doesn't have to be the one to whisk the annoying little lumps out of the mixture. He begins to mix. "There, isn't that great? Whisking is a good triceps workout!"

**…**

_Plan: Take a hint_

(The dots represent the separation of two conversations)

**…**

"Maki-maki," Eri whispers sneakily as if calling him over for a secret. Tamaki side-steps towards her with a tablecloth.

"What is it?" he whispers.

"What'd you get for Haruhi?" she asks slyly.

"What? _Me_? No," he denies, obviously flustered.

"Oh, really…then I must have mistaken you for Hikaru. He snuck into a store and brought something too…" Eri could have sworn she saw something flash through Tamaki's eyes.

**…**

"Hikaru," Kaoru calls as they hang the streamers (yet again).

"Hm?"

"That bracelet…it's for Haruhi, isn't it?" Hikaru drops the streamers.

"W-what bracelet?" he climbs down the ladder to pick it up.

"Aren't you afraid that leaving such a pretty present out in the open would make me jealous?" Kaoru teased. "Come to think of it, I think Tamaki brought something just like that, earlier…"

"He did?"

**…**

"He brought her something too!?" Tamaki shakes Eri as if trying to shake the answers out.

"A-HA! So you _did_ get her something," she laughs. Tamaki freezes. /Tricked\ "Don't you think you're over-reacting just a little bit over something so small…?"

"I-it's because she's my daughter!" Tamaki defended himself.

"_Just_ your daughter?"

**…**

"I'm not too sure, but he did get her something…" Kaoru recalls.

"What did he get her?" Hikaru suddenly becomes interested.

"Why are you so interested…"

"Kaoru…what's with this attitude of yours?" Hikaru tries to change the subject.

**…**

"O-of course she's just my daughter…" Tamaki answers after pausing for a moment to think.

"Are you sure, I think there's something more…" A blush crept up Tamaki's cheeks, knowing that Eri is probably right.

**…**

"Hikaru…you like her don't you?"

"N-no!" Hikaru stutters out.

"You can lie to me, but you can't lie to yourself." Hikaru throws a roll of streamers at Kaoru.

**…**

_The next day…_

**…**

RING!

Eri rings the doorbell of Haruhi's house. Kyouya had contacted Ranka earlier to inform him of their surprise party plan. Ranka was already at the school, waiting for Eri to bring his daughter over.

Haruhi answered the door. As soon as Haruhi came out in full view, Eri dragged her into the car.

/Haruhi gets kidnapped to her own party\

"Oi, what gives?" Haruhi straightens herself out. Eri didn't seem to be listening.

**…**

"Why are we at school?" Haruhi stood outside of the car.

"C'mon, let's go!" Eri dragged Haruhi into the third music room. She flicked open the light.

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumped out.

"Happy birthday, Haru-chan!" Honey shouted, bouncing over to give her a hug.

**…**

"We didn't know what to get you, so we just chipped in for seafood catering!" They uncovered the tables, and revealed the seafood.

"Ootoro!" Haruhi smiled.

**…**

As Haruhi was about to grab another plate of fatty tuna, Tamaki got up and went with her. When he was sure no one else was looking, he hands her a present coyly.

"Is it for me?" Haruhi blinked. Tamaki nods, his face turning a deep red. "Thank you, Tamaki-senpai," she smiles. He blushes a shade that no one knew existed. He turned around, and walked away.

**…**

When Hikaru found himself sitting alone with Haruhi, he takes out a package from his pockets.

"Here," Hikaru slides it across the table, eyes diverted to the floor.

"Ah, Hikaru, thanks."

"It's nothing," he couldn't control the heat in his face.

**…**

"Haruhi," Eri smirks, glad to be able to catch Haruhi in the bathroom, washing her hands. "I saw that both Maki-maki, and Hikaru gave you something."

"Uh yea…" Haruhi pulls out the two presents.

"Why don't you open it?" Eri suggests.

"Okay…" Haruhi opens both of them, revealing two bracelets, one with blue crystals and one with pink crystals.

"Ooh, how pretty, which one's from Maki-maki, and which one's from Hikaru?"

"Pink is from Tamaki-senpai, and blue with from Hikaru."

"Which one do you like better?" Eri asks, hiding a deeper meaning beneath her question.

"I don't know; they're both nice…"

"But it'd look weird if you wore both of them at the same time…which one would you wear first?"

"I really don't know…I don't wear bracelets that much anyway."

"Were you happier when Maki-maki gave you the present, or when Hikaru gave you the present?" Eri asks differently. Haruhi raises her eyebrows suspiciously. "Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering…"

"I was happy both times…"

"How about this…if Maki-maki and Hikaru were drowning in the ocean, who would you go save first?"

"…but they can swim."

"Let's say they don't…" Haruhi thought for a moment.

"Well if Hikaru's there, then Kaoru would be there too. Kaoru would save Hikaru, so I guess I'll have to be the one to save Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said thoughtfully, not looking at the question in a deeper level.

"Oh, I see…"

**…**

**A/N-**

Yes, I'm finished! WooHOO! Here's to the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry it took so long, I was just being lazy.

As you may have probably already guessed, the character that landed on top of Hikaru will become an important character to the story in the following chapters. I'm so excited because the next chapter will be like a mini-turning point.

Thank you readers/reviewer!

Stay tuned for chapter 6 – Revelations.


	6. Revelations

**…**

**Chapter****6-**

_Revelations_

**…**

"As we all know, tomorrow will be the worst day of our lives," Tamaki lectures with an army helmet on his head. "Lieutenant Kyouya will explain the refined maneuver that we shall follow to the 'T' in order to ensure our safety throughout the building."

Kyouya steps up, pulls out a map, and points to a mark on the map.

"This is the starting point. We will sneak into the dressing room behind the stage of the theatre, where we change into the prepared disguises."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Eri interrupts. "Why are you guys preparing for Valentine's day like war?"

"Do you know what it feels like to be…BURIED ALIVE?" Tamaki exaggerates.

"Um…no. Is it some kind of Host Club ritual to get buried alive on Valentine's Day?" Eri raises her eyebrows.

"But, I kind of like swimming in chocolates…" Honey said thoughtfully.

"You guys are afraid of getting presents? Are you kidding me?" Eri looks at them in amusement. The Host club nods their heads simultaneously. "Do you know how many boys would like to receive at least one of all those presents you guys get? You guys treat it like crap, but those other boys would treasure it."

"When you put it that way…you make us seem like jerks…" Tamaki says.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, I don't really care. I'm going back in the kitchen," Eri walks into the kitchen.

"She is so weird." Hikaru shakes his head.

"Mm hm…" Kaoru agrees, with a grin.

"Annnyways…" Tamaki brought the attention back to himself. "Our objective is to avoid the girls, to prevent a massive gain in weight and waistline…but Haruhi, if _you_ want to give me chocolates, I'll have as much as you want…"

"Why would I give you chocolates…?" Haruhi blinked, not getting his hint at all.

The twins laugh as Tamaki seems to freeze and slowly melt into a puddle.

**…**

"Haruhi, are you really not getting the Host Club anything for Valentine's day? I mean, they'd like it even if it was a candy heart that doesn't taste good anyway…" Eri asked.

"I don't get the hype with Valentine's day…Why pick one day to give other people sweets and flowers…" Haruhi said as if remembering a bad memory.

"Oh, I get it…pretty girls get too much attention from middle school boys…right?" Eri teased.

"I'm going back out…" Haruhi brought out a plate of cookies.

"I wonder if he likes chocolate…" Eri takes out a bar of baking chocolate.

**…**

_Valentine's Day_

**…**

There were various presents placed throughout the Third Music Room—from flowers to chocolate covered strawberries.

It was a long day. The Hosts just sat down in their seats, resting, after closing down early for the day. Eri was in the kitchen, doing God-knows-what. Honey was munching on some chocolate turtles.

Then, it happened…the doors of the music room swung open.

"Sorry, we're closed for the day," Kyouya politely tells the two girls by the door. He walked closer, and realized that they weren't from this school, as their clothes were different.

One girl was stylishly dressed in designer clothes and Gucci shades. She had curly blonde hair, left down. The other girl was in a t-shirt and jeans. Her dyed plum shade hair was pulled back in a ponytail. There was a beauty mark on the corner of her right eye.

"Can I help you?" Tamaki walks up to the two of them.

"I'm looking for my fiancée," the blonde said in her 'holier-than-thou' way.

"Me too," the other girl added with a mixture of spunk and excitement in her voice. The blonde girl rolled her eyes underneath her shades at the childish girl beside her.

"I'm sorry, but no one has a fiancée in this room," Kyouya informed. "May I ask who your fiancée may be?"

"Hitachiin…" Both girls say in unison. They look at each other in shock of hearing the same thing coming out from their mouths. In fact, everyone else was looking at the two in astonishment.

"We don't have fiancées!" The twins held onto each other.

"Heeeeh? It's you! Remember me?" The purpled hair girl stepped in front of the twins.

"No." the brothers answer simply.

"Remember? At the mall, on the escalator? I fell on you?" she reminded, looking towards Hikaru.

"Ah! The pervert! She tracked you down!" Kaoru shouted, remembering the incident.

"What, I'm the fiancée of a Hitachiin Hikaru…" she said.

"What?!" Hikaru looked at her in disbelief, turning to Kaoru then to Haruhi. Both Kaoru and Haruhi looked equally surprised.

The blonde girl pushed the purpled haired girl out of the way, tired of not being in the center of attention.

"I'm the fiancée of a Hitachiin Kaoru," she took off her oversized shades and eyed the twins back and forth with her piercing grey eyes.

PLOP! Something fell on the floor. Everyone looked over to the source of the sound, by the doorway of the kitchen. There was Eri picking up the box on the floor, and tossing it back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I'm leaving early. Bye." She rushed out, giving a quick glance at the situation.

"Eri," Just as Kaoru was about to go after her, Hikaru held on to him. Hikaru shook his head, telling him to let her breathe.

**…**

"I'm Ishihara Sachiko, my parents are major lawyers in Japan," the blonde girl introduced herself, not looking the slightest bit interested.

"I'm Matsumoto Niki! Back in New York, my father won the New York lottery, and so that's how we got rich!" She beamed. Everyone looked at her as if she grew a second head. Talk about dumb luck…

"Ah yes I heard about that. Your father is quite lucky. He placed most of the money in stocks for the Hitachiin's company, and their business took a sudden skyrocket. Your father is a major stockholder in their business now, I believe." Kyouya said.

"Um…I guess so." Niki shrugs.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ishihara-san, Matsumoto-san," Kyouya passes them a business card. /Opportunist Kyouya appears\

"Why would they do that?" Hikaru frowned.

"Without telling us anything…" Kaoru's expression was twisted with disappointment.

"Let's call and ask," Hikaru fished out his cell phone and pressed a speed-dial. After a series of 'uh-huh, what, no, and I can't believe you,' Hikaru hung up in fury. "They say that it's for the good of the company," Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"What happened…?" Kaoru asked.

"There has been a legal case involving our company. They said that in order to keep the company in its position, they need support from others. The Ishiharas are a good friend of dad, and offered help, but they want to ensure a lasting partnership through marriage. Matsumoto holds a major share of the company's stock, and we need his continual support." Hikaru explained in a huff. He suddenly felt something cling onto his arm.

"We might as well get to know each other, future-husband," the girl named Niki gave a toothy-grin, as Hikaru attempted to shake her off. He looked so uncomfortable, looking over at Haruhi, while trying to pry the girl off his arm. He wanted to tell her that there will never be any love between him and the girl, but Haruhi didn't seem to notice, nor mind.

"Disgraceful," Sachiko clicked her tongue and turned to Kaoru. "I'm going shopping." With a swift turn of her heels, she headed out the door with her nose high in the air.

"I don't like her." Kaoru voiced out his impression.

"Oh, and I just got enrolled into this school!" Niki informed them. "My brother is coming too, he's a senior. OH…and what kind of club is this anyway?"

'Host Club! Let me introduce you to our members…" Tamaki began.

"Host Club!? Woah! You guys are, what? 16, 18? Host Club?! Oh my God!" She exclaimed in bemusement.

"Get your mind out the gutter, it's not like that, you pervert," Hikaru shook his head. "And stop clinging to me, I don't know you very well."

**…**

Kaoru walked into the kitchen. He saw the box that Eri threw in. The box looked distorted from the impact. He opened the lid. Inside was a delicacy of chocolates, smushed together from the unforgiving toss. There was a card inside. He opened the envelope and took out the card. In hand-written script, the card read:

_Kaoru, Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Hope you'll eat at least one of the chocolates._

_Love, Eri_

**…**

**A/N-**

Didn't have much to expand on… Well, here's chapter 6. It didn't come out as good as I anticipated…but…yea okay. Ishihara Sachiko isn't a major OC. You'll probably hear more about Matsumoto Niki than Sachiko. (Just a heads up)

Next chapter, we'll meet the down-right strange brother of Niki, and a confrontation from Eri's parents.

Thank you, readers and reviewer.

Stay Tuned for Chapter 7—Ever changing


	7. Ever Changing

**…**

**Chapter 7-**

_Ever Changing_

**…**

Somehow, Kyouya convinced Niki to shut up about the fiancée thing, to prevent interference with the Host Club business. Much to Kyouya's satisfaction, in order to spend more time with her future husband, Niki decided to designate the twins in the Host Club business.

Can't say the same for Sachiko though. As she says, "I rather shop in the Chanel chain store than waste money spending time with my fiancée"

As for Eri, she appears to be avoiding Kaoru. She's going back to having her deep-in-thought moments. Sometimes she gets scary while mixing bread dough. She'd throw it up, slam it down onto the counter, then repeatedly punch at it for minutes. No one dared go in.

As the twins, Niki, and some other girls are sipping their tea, a man walks in through the doors. This man was about 18, and was dressed in an oversized T-shirt, massive chains, and pants pulled down half his butt, revealing striped boxers. He had a do-rag wrapped around his head. He walked in a strange but rhythmic, space taking, eye-catching way.

"Oh no…" Niki covers her face, shaking her head.

"Yo Gee, whutz crackin' foo? Whurz mah Homey?" the man rapped out complete with hand movements.

Stares. Someone dropped a fork. Never have these rich girls seen such an obscenity in real life.

"Oh my God…" Niki's face glowed beet red from embarrassment.

"Yo, Ni-kiiii," he grabbed her in for a big bear hug (or what seemed to be a bear hug with his baggy clothes and all.) She turned her head away, and squirmed out of his grasp. "Niks, whut the heck is this place?"

"It's a Host Club…" she sighed.

"Holy shit, girl! Whut chu doin in a Host Club fo? You too young for this kinda stuff," he reprimanded.

"I see the resemblance, now," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"Yea, dirty minds…" Kaoru sneered.

"No, it's not like that…" Tamaki feels a little offended for getting such a dirty accusation about his club.

**…**

"So, uh, I be Matsumoto Leo, Nik-um's brotha." He places his arm on his sister's shoulder.

"Would you please, pick something better to dress up as?" Niki pleads.

"You asked me that, the last time I dressed up as a drag-queen…" Leo reminded. His eyes landed on the twins. "Yo, mah brothaz! You must be mah brotha-in—"before he could say anything revealing in front of the crowd, Niki placed a hand over his mouth. Then she whispered something in his ear. "Oooh, gotcha, gotcha…" he smirks knowingly.

"Stop being so obvious…"the exasperated Niki asks of him.

"Don't chu think you're askin' fo too much?" He scrunches up his face as if showing his distaste. Niki just sighs in defeat. "Oh shit-ums I remember now!"

"Remember that you have to take your pills?" Hikaru snidely remarks.

"No foo," he began with an undertone asking, 'are you stupid?' "Remember that I saw yooz in the mall!" He said, pointing to the twins back and forth, unable to distinguish between them.

The twins gave each other a quick glance, and decided that they have not seen him.

"I was the guy with the afro and platform shoes." He placed a picture in their minds.

**…**

"Mah brothas…What is _with_ you Japanese brothas?" He slouched comfortably on a couch with his arms rested on top of the frame, and knees spread as far as possible.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki inquires.

"I ain't talkin' 'bout chu. You ain't foolin' no one, bloodz. You a mix." Leo spoke with self-satisfaction. "I'm talkin' 'bout chu, purdy-one," he pointed over to Haruhi. An electrifying shock sparked down Tamaki's back.

'_Not another one…_' Tamaki begged to no one in particular.

Haruhi pointed to herself, questionably.

"Dead-ass, dude. Why you look so girly?" Leo questioned.

"For God's sake, Leo! You don't ask that to people you just met!" his sister lectured. Haruhi shifted her eyes to Tamaki, unsure of how to answer.

"No, c'mon, I really wanna know! I be takin' notes!" He pulled out a notepad from his butt-pocket.

"Here's the bread you wanted." Eri places a plate of bread on the table in front of Leo. The red was evident on her knuckles. She retracted back into the kitchen without another word.

"Daang, whut do that girl do, boxing?" Leo takes a bite out of the bread.

Kaoru left his chair and followed Eri in.

"Eri-chan makes yummy cake!" Honey said cheerily.

"Aw, Eri-chan makes yummy cake, don't she?" Leo mimicks in an annoying baby-voice. "But this stuff is maaad good though….W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?" Leo finally notices the unfavorable glare that he's getting from Mori.

**…**

"Eri," Kaoru calls out to get her attention. She didn't respond. She continued to knead the dough. "Eri," he calls again. She still didn't answer, so he grabbed her right wrist with his left hand to stop her. He glanced at her knuckles. She withdrew her hands quickly. Before she can completely withdraw, he grabbed her hand back, and pinned her to a wall, still grasping her right hand, to ensure that she wouldn't turn away and ignore him.

"What happened?" He gently caressed her swollen knuckles, earning a wince. "It hurts?" he looked apologetic. She twisted out her hand, and looked down at her shoes. "Why are you avoiding me?" he sounded evidently hurt. "Look at me," he lifts up her chin to face him.

To his surprise, she looked him in the eye. His heart suddenly ran a marathon. Then he noticed the slightest glint of tears welling up in her eyes, and his heart dropped. The tears accumulated, they slowly made their way down from the corners of her eyes. He raised his hand to wipe them away. Before he can make contact with her skin, she pushed his hand away. His eyes went from his hands back into her eyes.

"Stop being so nice to me," she shook her head wearily. He looked at her in perplexity. "Just…don't…don't give me hope…" she gently pushed him away and walked passed him, out the door. She wiped away the tears with her sleeve.

As she exited the door, she clashed into something—better yet, someone. She looked up to see who she bumped into.

"Genjo…" Eri's eyes widened.

"Young Miss, Saeki-dono asked me to bring you home." The fright was apparent in Eri's eyes as her family butler mentioned, Saeki-dono—her father.

**…**

_The Next Day,_

_Host Club, before opening_

**…**

"Hikaru, have you ever looked into someone's eyes, and then your heart suddenly beats faster?" Kaoru asks.

"I think so…" Hikaru mouths out, recalling the incident in the mirror-maze when he was trapped inside with Haruhi.

"When you see me, Hikaru-honey?" Niki popped up between them, whispering the last part into Hikaru's ear. Hikaru replied with a disgruntled look of repugnance.

"Do I have to get a restraining order?" Hikaru warned. Niki in return, beamed, and put her hands up in the air, as a sign of surrender.

"Why Kaoru, that happened to you?" Niki turned over to Kaoru.

"…maybe." Kaoru implies.

"Ah, who's the lucky girl?" she nudged him playfully.

"What are talking about?" Hikaru looks at her incredulously.

"Your brother's in love," she smiled proudly at herself.

Haruhi walks in suddenly, and Hikaru could feel his heartbeats go noticeably faster. _'Is this the feeling?'_

Niki notices Hikaru's sudden quietness and stare, directing towards Haruhi. Thoughts flew in her mind, and she gave a sudden gasp. She covered her mouth, realizing that it was gaping.

"What _is_ your problem?" Hikaru looks over at this outlandish girl.

"Nothing…" she smiled reassuringly.

"I heard that Eri-chan is absent from school today," Honey's disappointment was visible through his voice.

"It appears that she won't be back for a while…" Tamaki comments, looking over the distressed Kyouya, who was calculating the drop in income from the lack of a laborer.

Leo walks in dressed as a hippy with a tie-dyed shirt, shorts, and wooden sandals. He had on tinted circular glasses, and a long black wig.

"Peace…dudes…" he spoke in a stoned matter, prolonging his syllables, while raising his index finger and middle finger up, to create the peace sign.

"Why does he keep coming?" Hikaru asked aloud.

"Babes…yup…babes…" he answered as if relishing the greatest moments of his life. " Rich babes…" he nodded slowly, looking stoned.

Niki resisted the urge to smack her own forehead.

**…**

**A/N-**

Wow, this chapter came out fast, no? I felt compelled to write it, I guess. Hope readers enjoyed!

Thank you for reading (and reviewing, for those who reviewed).

Leo is a comic relief. Period.

Next chapter focuses more on the Niki-Hikaru-Haruhi-Tamaki love square.

Stay tuned for chapter 8 – Of Birds and Love.


	8. Of Birds and Love

**…**

**Chapter 8-**

_Of Birds and Love_

**…**

"Hikaru-poo," Niki called out.

"Stop adding atrocities at the end of my na—"

"Are you gay?"

That threw him off. No one has every asked him that before. They made their own assumptions about him because of his play-on taboo with his brother. He only did this innuendo for the satisfaction of uncanny female fantasies. He pretended to be both homosexual and incest, but in reality, he is neither.

"Why?" Hikaru eyes her indifferently

"Because you have a sexy fiancée beside you, and you ignore her," she joked.

"I don't see anything 'sexy' about a tree," He rolls his eyes.

"What?" she left her mouth gapping to fake the taking in of offense. He didn't fall for it though. "Hmph, I get it, you just want to make me mad so that I wouldn't bother you….Well guess what, that's not happening!"

"Gee, you saw right through my plan," Hikaru sarcastically retorts.

"You're not off the hook from my question," she reminded him.

"You're annoying," he growled.

"If you're not gay, then why do you look at Haruhi that way?" she smirks. He seems to tense up. _'A-ha! Got you there!'_

"What? I don't look at her that way!" he defended. Then he covered his mouth, realizing his mistake. _'Shit'_. /Hikaru is a mess without Kaoru, holding him down\

Niki's eyes couldn't pop out anymore than it has. The surprise in her face was as evident as a basketball player among midgets was.

"Oh, crud, Haruhi's a girl!?"

"Tell the world, why don't you?" the irritation grew in his voice. "Just shut up about it!"

"Oh, you had me worried, there, honey. I thought you were gay." She clung onto his arm.

"Get off. I'm never going to like you, you know that?" he swung off her arms.

"I'm sure one day, you'll love me," She predicted optimistically

"No I won't." he denied.

"But you haven't even tried to get to know me better!" she protested.

"I don't want to know you better." He insisted bluntly.

"Come on, let's go on a date!" She suggested.

"No way!"

"We either do this the easy way or the hard way," she threatened.

"I'm not going." He stood ground.

"Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way…" she fishes out her cell phone.

"What are you going to do, call some kidnappers?" he suggested.

"Worse—your mommy."

**…**

"I knew you'd come!" Niki grins. Hikaru grumbled in return. "But why'd you bring Kaoru?"

Kaoru gives her a 'too-bad' look.

"To make sure you don't rape me…" Hikaru mutters under his breath.

"What was that?" she looked over at him.

"Nothing." He assures.

"Oh, I know! I know!" Niki raises her hand, forgetting that she is not in the classroom. "It's because you feel bad that you're having a date, while Kaoru is still moping around about Eri, right? I knew it! Kaoru, go ask Eri out!" she demanded. Kaoru glowers at her. Its funny how saying correct things at the wrong time can become so wrong.

**…**

The three were walking around. They were walking towards a coffee shop. Kaoru looked in. To his luck, Eri sat by the window seat. She looked distressed as she shredded the slice of cheesecake on her plate.

"You guys go on without me," Kaoru announced to them as he pulled open the door of the coffee shop.

"Wait, Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted, realizing that he is alone with Niki.

"Hikaru, don't you know better than to disturb your brother when he's with the girl he likes?" Niki pointed towards the window. Hikaru heaved out a sigh of defeat. "Our date has just begun!" Niki drags the struggling Hikaru away.

**…**

_Coffee Shop_

**…**

"Is this seat taken?"

Eri mumbled a quick 'no', and continued to poke at her cake. Then she felt someone pull away her fork, and to top it all off, take a bite out of her slice of cheesecake.

"Hey, what the—Kaoru…?" She looks up, to find Kaoru sitting across from herself. "What are you doing here?" she averted her eyes to her cup of tea.

"Hm, this cheesecake isn't that good. The ones you make taste better," he comments. "I miss you—your pastries. Come back to school…"

"I can't…yet." She admits. "But you guys don't really need me; you can just go back to ordering—"

"No! I need you—" Before he can continue, he was cut short with an interruption of girls.

"Aren't you my fiancée, Kaoru?" his blonde fiancée, Sachiko, stood in the way. "You, are, aren't you…Girls! Come meet my fiancée, Hitachiin Kaoru," She hooked her arm into his.

Eri watched it happen.

"Eri, no, it's not what you think—" He tried to explain while pushing Sachiko's arm away, seeing the look in her eyes. The other girls began to surround him and Sachiko.

"I should be going," Eri left some money on the table, grabbed some stuff, and took a leave, telling her heart not to turn back.

**…**

"Hikaru, sugar-plum, do you want ice cream?" Niki offered in hopes of cheering Hikaru up.

Before Hikaru can tell her to stop with the baby names, his phone made an indication for a text message. He flipped open his phone. The message read:

Haruhi in hospital

Come now

-Tamaki

Niki peeked at it, and pretended not to have seen it when he closed it. He looked eager and fidgety after reading the message.

"Hikaru, I'm going in to get ice cream. You stay here." She ordered, as she went inside the ice cream shop.

Hikaru seemed to have made a decision when he took a quick glance in through the windows of the ice cream shop, seeing that Niki is looking through all the flavors. He made a sprint—towards the hospital.

When she looked back out the window and saw that he was gone, she stopped acting as if she was choosing an ice-cream flavor.

"You knew he would leave. Why did you let him go?" coincidentally, Leo was in the shop.

"You know, when you hold a bird too tightly, it struggles more for its freedom. If you would just let it go and experience the cruelty of the world outside your hands, I'm sure it would fly back." She spoke metaphorically.

Leo strums his electric guitar once.

"Wait…Are we still talking about Hikaru, or are you talking about the KFC chickens?" Leo asked confusedly. Niki rolls her eyes.

"What are you supposed to be now?" Niki eyes his outfit of tight-fitting leather and chains curiously.

"Oh, a rocker..." he strums his electric guitar again.

"…and where are you plugging that adapter? Why are there girls at your feet?" She looked at him with disgust.

"Did I mention that I'm a **hunky**-rocker? Seems like these girls like this look…but it was so strange before…They kept called calling me, 'Yacht-sama'. Then they started to tell me how sexy my blue-grey contacts were…and how my golden wig is the shit." He explains.

"You're such a donkey, Leo."

**…**

_Hospital_

**…**

Hikaru rushed into the hospital. He asked the nurse by the register where Haruhi was. Then he spotted Kyouya. Kyouya led him to the emergency section of the hospital.

"It's no big deal, actually. Haruhi just fell and sprained her ankle. Tamaki just over-reacted." Kyouya explains.

"What happened?" Hikaru followed up.

"Haruhi was taking a walk in the commoner's marketplace. Tamaki wanted to tag along. Haruhi accidentally tripped and fell down 6 steps. Tamaki over-reacted, and carried her all the way from there to the hospital." Kyouya briefly summed up the situation.

"Where are they now—" his own question was answered with his own eyes. From his place, he can see Tamaki and Haruhi sitting together on the bench.

They appeared to be asleep. Haruhi had a jacket draped over her shoulders. Tamaki's head was rested on her right shoulder, and Haruhi's head was rested on top of his. Haruhi's left foot was wrapped up, and a pair of crutches leaned carelessly on the bench next to her.

Haruhi stirred awake. She rubbed her eyes groggily, and felt some weight on her shoulders. Seeing a head of blonde, she removes the jacket, and drapes it around Tamaki. She didn't move anymore, as not to wake him up. You had to give him credit for carrying her all the way from the market to the hospital…

Hikaru turns his back to them and balls up his fists tightly. He directed all his built-up rage onto his fists. He makes his way towards the exit.

'_As if she really needed me there…'_ Hikaru scoffs inwardly at his own foolishness. Yet, he couldn't help but feel the frustration wallowing in his stomach.

**…**

**A/N-**

Yes, another fast update! I'm on a roll, guys! These past few chapters were easier to write…

Thank you for the great reviews. Thank you for reading!

Side note: The part with Leo, for Jpop/rock fans, I made Leo a parody of 'Gackt'. That was just a spur-of-the-moment thing…

Stay Tuned for chapter 9 – Hurts so Bad.


	9. Hurts so Bad

**…**

**Chapter 9-**

_Hurts so Bad_

**…**

"Kaoru."

"Kaoru." Hikaru repeats, grabbing his brother's arm to stop him from spooning sugar into his coffee.

Kaoru blinks, finally focusing himself back into reality. Placed before him was a cup of coffee, supersaturated with sugar.

"Kaoru, what's the matter? It breaks my heart to see you like this," Hikaru places his other hand on Kaoru's cheek.

Realizing that they are sitting with their customers, Kaoru mentally slaps himself awake.

"I'm sorry for making you worry," Kaoru places his own hands above Hikaru's hand on his cheek.

"Don't do that again!" Hikaru wrapped his free arm around Kaoru.

"MOE! The forbidden brotherly love!"

**…**

Catching a break, Kaoru sits down to rest.

"Kaoru, are you really alright?" Hikaru asks full of concern.

"I—"

"Want to go look for her?" Tamaki wraps his arms around the twins, standing between them.

"Tamaki!" Kaoru cried out. Hikaru shrugs off his arm. In the nanosecond that Haruhi woke up and saw Tamaki's head, Hikaru could have sworn he saw the first sign of affection passing through her eyes. He is not too pleased with Tamaki at the moment.

"Our goal is to bring happiness to women!" Tamaki declared inspirationally. "You!" he points sharply at Kaoru. "Your assignment is to find Eri and make her happy!" he commanded with a sudden air of royalty.

"Hai!"

**…**

Kaoru stands in front of Eri's house. There was a swinging bench in the front lawn, and there, she sat.

"Eri," he called out. She looked up, and for a brief second, she was elated. Then her expression twisted into distress.

"Kaoru…what are you doing here?"

"…I wanted to see you," he admitted. She looked away, not knowing what to say, though deep down she was glad to be able to see him. "Let's go," he grabbed her wrist.

"Go where? I'm not going anywhere…"

"Please, just once…before I have to commit to the engagement…just give me this one last chance to spend time with you…" he asked sincerely. "We'll go like friends…" She thought for a moment, and then she smiled in agreement.

He pulled her off the seat and dragged her out.

**…**

They both decided on seeing a movie. A horror movie to be exact. Eri bought a whole lot of popcorn into the theater. The movie wasn't scary enough to wet your pants, but it did have its scary moments—like the time a girl with a bloodily deformed face and eyes that hung from her sockets appeared on the screen out of nowhere. Eri nearly jumped off her seat. The popcorn spilled everywhere—on their laps, on the man in front of them…

"Woops…" Eri whispered to Kaoru, pointing to the man in front.

"Hide the popcorn," Kaoru instructed. Eri hid the evidence under the chair. From that point on, they found it hard to concentrate on the movie with the popcorn resting innocently on the man's head. It was then that they realized that his hair was slipping to the side, revealing baldness.

"It's a hairpiece," Eri giggled to Kaoru. Kaoru covered his mouth to muffle his laughter.

By the end of the movie, the man in front made a sudden movement that caused his hairpiece to fall off. The man caught it before it slipped off entirely, and all the popcorn tumbled down. Seeing the popcorn, the man took his hairpiece off entirely to brush off any other things.

Eri and Kaoru stifle their laughs until they exited the movie theater.

**…**

_Meanwhile, in Host Club_

**…**

"Sorry, we only serve girls," Hikaru tells the boy by the doorway.

"I'm Leo!" the boy who claimed to be Leo, spoke with a lot of nostril air, wore thick round glasses, pants pulled up to his chest, and high checkered socks with shiny black shoes.

"No, you're not," Hikaru began to close the door. 'Leo' placed his hands on the door.

"I'm really Leo," he insists, "brother-in-law…," he whispers.

"Your sister's not here." Hikaru begins to close the door again. Leo stops the door with his hands again.

"Can I stay here and wait for her?" Leo asks.

"No, you'll scare away the customers."

"C'mon, if this look is unacceptable, I have a better costume in my bag," Leo negotiates.

"For the last time, no!" Hikaru perseveres.

"Fine, if you want to play it that way, I guess I'll just have to tell everyone that you're my bro—"

"Just go change…" Hikaru surrenders.

"That's what I thought," Leo says snidely

**…**

"_This_ is the **better** costume?" Hikaru asks incredulously.

"Moo," Leo imitated his costume. It was more like a mascot suit, except the head part was worn like a hood. There were rubber cow utters hanging from where his abdomen would be.

**High Power Motor!**

"Oh-hohohohohohoho!" The self proclaimed manageress—Renge, made her flashy, rising platform appearance. She was dressed in Old English clothing, with giant petticoats, a bonnet, and an old-fashioned umbrella.

"You!" she pointed with her old-fashioned umbrella.

"Moo?" Leo pointed to himself.

"Where do you get your costumes?" she demanded.

"Ooh-moo, let me show you my personal photo-album, and _then_ I'll tell you," he pulls out an album from his bag.

"Tamaki, is it really okay for these minor characters to get their own scene?" Hikaru asks.

"Let's avoid that…" Tamaki proclaims.

_Anyways…_

The blue skies outside gradually gets covered with dark storm clouds. Haruhi stares out the window with a plate of cups.

Tamaki places a hand on her shoulder as a gesture of comfort. She faces him and nods.

A flash of thunder flashed through the sky, and a few seconds later, the rumble sounded. Haruhi dropped her plate and ran towards the kitchen. Tamaki runs in after her.

He sees her rolled up in fetal position on the floor, trembling in fear. Tamaki kneeled down beside her. Another roll of thunder sounded through the sky, and Haruhi jumped towards Tamaki. She buried her head in his chest, clutching his shirt tightly. Tamaki wraps his arms around her and pets her back soothingly.

"It's okay. I'm here, I'll protect you." He consoles.

"Haruhi, are you in here?" Hikaru flicked the light switch on. Right in front of his eyes, Tamaki held her in his arms comfortingly. Hikaru resisted the urge to separate them and call them traitors, but he had no right to do that.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" Haruhi asks after calming down.

"No, I'm not okay, because I –" Hikaru couldn't finish his sentence, _'…because I like you,'_ Hikaru finished up in his mind. "Nothing,"Hikaru walks out. _He lost._

**…**

_Back to Kaoru and Eri_

**…**

Following the rolls of thunder, it begins to rain—steadily at first then it increases.

Eri and Kaoru run to the nearest shelter, which happened to be an empty phone booth. Their clothes were drenched with rain, and it clung to their skin. It was then, that Kaoru realized just how small this phone booth was. The two of them were practically clashing. He looked over to Eri who was wringing water out of her long brown hair. He suddenly grabs her hands. She looks at him, surprised—at both his actions, and the small distance between them.

"You know that I could never be together with _that_ girl," he clarifies. "You and I both know that we can never go back to being the same friends we were before…" he closes the distant between them, and gives her a kiss that sent shivers down her spine.

**…**

_To Hikaru_

**…**

Whoever pisses off Hikaru now is really going to get it. That unlucky soul is none other than, Niki.

"Hey Hikaru sugar-bun, what's with the face?" Niki trails alongside him, attempting to cheer him up. "C'mon, smile!" she placed a finger by the corner of his lips. Before she can stretch it, he knocked her hands off roughly.

"Why do you think that you could change me? Who do you think you are?" he asks harshly.

"What? I'm your fiancée, Hikaru. Are you okay?" she places a hand on his forehead, only to be pushed off again.

"My fiancée? You're nothing to me! You're a nuisance!"

"What is wrong with you today?"

"You're just the daughter of a lazy but lucky bum who went from rags to riches overnight because of a damn lotto ticket!"

Slap! The palm of her hand met with his cheeks, hard. Hikaru clutches his cheek, realizing that he deserved it. For some reasons he felt that this slap on the cheek wasn't even close to the emotional pain he caused her with one irresponsible sentence. To get her to turn full circle from patience to resentment, he must have struck a weak point.

"You can talk about me, treat me like crap, and I won't get angry; but you have no right to talk about my father like that!" Her voice was trembling with disappointment as tears of frustration ran down the contours of her face. "You don't know what we've been through. You don't know how hard he had to work to raise us up, single handedly. I was wrong about you," she turned and left him overwhelming with guilt. Aggravation took over. He said what he didn't mean to say. _He should have been the one crying…_

**…**

The roll of thunder rumbled through the sky, and she broke away.

"We can't do this!" she cried in a cracked whisper.

"You know how I feel—"

"Don't say it!" she covered her ears and pushed out of the phone booth. The rain hit her once again. "It's impossible between us, and you know it. I don't want to fall so deep that I wouldn't be able to climb back out," she cried, tears running down her cheeks, intermixing with the rain. "I shouldn't have come out with you. How you are treating me so nice is tormenting me because I know that I'm falling in love with you! I won't be able to fall back out…Please, I don't want to fall in too deep, only to be left alone in the end…don't come after me," she turned and ran off with the rain still pitter-pattering onto the floor.

"Eri…don't go…" he slides down against the booth and onto the wet floor in a seated position. He just allows the rain to drench him.

**…**

**A/N- **

It hope the switching from one scene to the other wasn't too confusing…The Leo part was just so random…just to enlighten this dark chapter.

I'm still not sure how many chapters this story would be…I guess the range would be around 15…I'm not sure, because I've only brainstormed ideas up to chapter 10…so um, there may be a short period of brainstorming before I write chapter 11.

I need your opinion on the way I portray the emotional scenes. I always feel that they are the hardest to write…I want to know if I did okay, or if there is anything that I could improve on.

Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing!

Stay tuned for chapter 10- Manifest Emotions.


	10. Manifest Emotions

**…**

**Chapter 10-**

_Manifest Emotions_

**…**

They say twins have special bonds in which one can feel or think what the other is feeling or thinking. Is it such a coincidence for the Hitachiin twins to be sighing about their complex relationships? Hikaru is blameworthy, and he regrets his slip of words. Kaoru, on the other hand turned sick from the rain, and lovesick from Eri.

"How'd you do it?" they hear a voice coming from the corner of the third music room.

"Leo?" Everyone looks over to him. _'When did he come in?'_

"I mean…how my brother-in-law got Niki so peeved," he got off the couch and hopped over to the group, because his costume disabled movements of his legs. He placed a flipper on each of the Hitachiins, still unable to tell between the two. He looked back and forth between them. "I don't know what you did, but I know she really likes you."

"I'm Kaoru," Kaoru clarifies.

"My bad," he removes his flipper from Kaoru's shoulder and faces Hikaru.

"Anyways, I can tell she really likes you…no idea why though…" Leo comments.

"What's that suppose to mean…" Hikaru mutters a bit offended.

"I mean…she had a choice…she doesn't have to marry you, but she's going to. When she first came over here to see you, she was looking to see if she wanted to go through with the marriage or not. Dad would never force her to do something she didn't want to do." He blurts out. He pats Hikaru a few times with his flipper, turns around and hops back to the couch.

"Somehow, I think his words would be more effective if he wasn't speaking to you as a whale…" Tamaki remarks.

"Oh, but she's easily bought over with chocolate…so if you plan on apologizing, I suggest you get her some chocolate. Just don't get the ones with almonds or peanuts; she's allergic to them. She'll get as swollen an apple. If you accidentally see that happening, then I'm afraid you're as good as dead…" Leo suggests.

"Hikaru," Kaoru places a hand on his arm.

"I know…" Hikaru groans. Just leave it up to the Matsumoto siblings to make him feel like a complete jerk.

**…**

Hikaru grudgingly drags himself to Niki's classroom. Peeking in, he sees her at her desk with a bunch of packaged sweets scattered all over her desk. In the midst of it all, stood a lone chocolate bar with a giant peanut decorating the center of the wrapper.

Of all the possible candidates she could have chosen to ingest, she picks the one with the peanut on the wrapper. She peels open the wrapper. As if in slow motion, Hikaru pounces in and slaps the chocolate bar out of her hands, just as it was a centimeter away from her mouth. She gaps horridly at the fallen chocolate bar, and stares almost longingly at her true love on the floor.

_Was she too blind to see that giant peanut on the wrapper?!_

"Are you stupid?!" he stares disbelieving, depleting her of all dignity.

"What is your problem?" She looks at him through squinted eyes as if _he's_ the insane one.

"I just saved your life!" he said indignantly.

"You did that on purpose! It's because I slapped you, right? I can't believe how short-tempered you are!" she accused.

He picked up the candy bar and threw it on the desk with the peanut wrapper facing up. He points at the peanut in frustration.

"You're allergic to that!"

"No I'm not! Who told you that?" she toned down the madness in her voice.

"…I did." The two looked over to the person at the door. It was none other than—Leo. The only difference _is_ he's actually dressed normally in the school uniform.

"I should have known…" Niki shakes her head at herself for overlooking the matter.

"Before you boil me alive," Leo notices the, un-amused look on Hikaru's face. "To make a long story short…_I'm _allergic to peanuts. _I_ was the one who wanted chocolate. It was _my_ fault. _I _was the one that left tissues in the laundry. _I_ was the one that farted in the elevator. _I _was the one who sharpened a crayon with your pencil sharpener when you were six…"He confesses, as if it did any good.

The look on their faces—it was as if they planned to gang up on him.

"On second thought…haven't we all made little white lies to get what we want, haven't we all accidentally left tissues in the laundry…haven't we all farted in the elevator…" He reasoned.

"You ass…" Niki growled. Leo fled.

"Notice, he confesses, but wouldn't apologize." Niki laughs almost bitterly.

"Another reason why the two of you are siblings…" Hikaru mutters.

"Well then, you're worst." Niki scathes, bearing a hole in his head.

"I guess we're even then," Hikaru suggests, trying to squirm his way out apologizing.

"How would you feel if I called your brother a dirty, fat, scumbag?" She stood on her tip toes to tower over him. Just as he was about to retaliate for Kaoru, and his own dignity (Mostly his own dignity), she continued. "Huh? I would imagine that you'd be extremely offended!" she poked at him in an intimidating way.

_Damn right, he's offended._ Talking bad about Kaoru is like talking bad about him, for obvious reasons. _He'll let it go_. _Breathe in, breathe out…_

"Imsgforry," Hikaru mumbled hesitantly.

"Did you just curse at me?" she pretends not to hear. Hikaru sucks in air as if trying to hold his temper.

"I'm sorry," he mouths out clearly. Niki grins impishly.

"I think you're starting to like me," she pinches his cheeks.

"No I'm not," he grumbled. Instead of the expected persevering debate on whether he is starting to like or not, in which he prepared himself for, she shrugs.

"If you say so..." That was the last thing she said to him before she left. The next few days, she was no where to be found.

**…**

_The next day…_

**…**

Someone must have told Eri that Kaoru got sick. She actually came to school and the Host Club. Anyone with eyes can see the two of them sneaking glances at each other every five minutes or so. Kaoru tried to talk to her, but she always found a way out.

The lights have been flickering all day in the kitchen. A bit worried about Eri's safety, Kaoru occasionally 'passed' by the kitchen door (the pass-bys happening in slow motion). As he was 'passing by' again, he felt irritation build up in his throat. He coughed out twice. He noticed a halt in Eri's movements, as she appeared to be contemplating whether she should come out and show her concern. He actually only needed to cough twice, but to get the desired reaction from Eri, a coughing fit seemed necessary. He continues to cough (dramatically). She rushed to the coughing Kaoru.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" her voice was full of concern and guilt. She patted him on the back. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be sick."

Enjoying her presence besides him, he continues his act, kicking it up a notch.

"My head hurts…I feel kind of faint…" he says wearily.

"Your head hurts?" she felt his forehead with her palm. "Sit down," she helps him to a chair. As she was turning around to get the nurse, he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. She stumbled and fell upon his lap.

"I know you still care about me," he searches the depths of her eyes. She avoided his eyes knowing she wouldn't be able to look away once she does.

"You were just playing me…coughing so dramatically…" she mumbles.

"You're gullible…in a cute way." He places a hand on her cheek, feeling the heat emit from it. She bit her bottom-lip. He inches closer to her face. She subconsciously closes her eyes.

Her eyes opened up with a jolt as she realized what she was doing. Before he could reach her lips, she backed away.

"I'm sorry," she feverishly gets herself up from his lap, and scampers toward the exit. _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ she yelled at herself.

Kaoru was too stunned to follow, realizing that this has got to be at least the third time she walked away from him. At least the fifth time she left a bruise on his heart—unintentionally too.

**…**

_The next day…_

**…**

Eri came to school again. Yet, she tries in every way to avoid Kaoru. But she can only go so far when the two are but a door away from each other. If she _really_ wanted to avoid him, she could have stayed home. She obviously wanted to see him.

The lights of the kitchen were flickering again. Eri complained to Tamaki about it, and Tamaki told the janitor. The janitor just quote-un-quote didn't get around to doing it. Fearing Eri's periodic absentmindedness, Kaoru monitored her every movement—just in case she accidentally bumps into an oven in full heat.

"Is it just me, or are you guys getting a little sick of this couple?" Leo polls, with no participants. The Host club was more worried for the two of them than sick. "Guys? Are you ignoring me?"

_Yes they are_.

Being the attention-whore he is, being ignored is not ideal—at all.

Leo marches up to Kaoru and gently, pushes him into the kitchen with one swift movement, and locks the door from the outside. He also adds a padlock—just for the heck of it.

"There, now they're together." Leo said in an accomplished tone. Tamaki walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo—no, Leo-senpai, that was ingenious."

**…**

_Inside the kitchen…_

**…**

Right when Leo pushed Kaoru in and slammed the door closed, the lights burnt off.

"Ah!" Eri yelped. The sound of metal bake-ware dropping to the floor followed.

"Eri!" Kaoru rushed over to the source, having a vague view of the room from the light peeking in from the cracks of the door. She clung onto his blazer, acknowledging his presence. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, pulling her to his chest.

"Turn on the lights! I can't see!" her muffled voice cried out.

"It's okay. It just burned out." His voice was enough to pacify her. Her breath evens out a bit but her heart is still beating rapidly.

"Kaoru, at this pace, I'll never be able to let you go," she sniffles.

"I don't want you to let me go," he holds her tighter. "I really, do love you." He pecked her forehead.

"I want to stay by your side; even if I have to be kept in your shadows…even if I have to be forced into the darkness. It doesn't matter anymore…" tears escaped from the corners of her eyes, absorbing into his shirt. "I want to be with you."

"Don't cry," he wiped away her tears.

"But I'm scared…I can't see anything right now!" she reminded him.

"Don't be…I'll be your eyes. I'll protect you—" she interrupted him with a short and sweet kiss, void of burdens.

"I'm afraid you'll run out of sweet things to say to me later on, if you say it all now," she grinned.

"If it turns out this way every time you interrupt me, I'd like that." He whispers in her ear, earning a giggle. "I promise I won't make you stay in the darkness by yourself."

**…**

_Outside…_

**…**

"Ew, those two are too much…" Leo makes a face.

"Ah, young love!" Tamaki sighs dramatically.

"They're only a year younger than you…" Haruhi reminded. Tamaki looks at her hopefully. "What's with the face?"

"Nothing," a smile is still present on Tamaki's face. (Tamaki is thinking of the possibilities between Haruhi and himself, through Tamaki inner-mind Theater)

"I'm hungry…" the sound of Honey's stomach growling confirms his hunger. "I want to each cake."

"Well, I guess I should open up the door now," Leo decides. "Let's just hope we aren't interrupting anything…" he digs through his pockets for the key to the padlock. It wasn't in the first pocket, so he continued to search in every single pocket of his clothing. "Guys…good news and bad news. Bad news is….I lost the key. _But_…but the good news is, I just saved 15 percent or more on car insurance by switching to Geico…"

_Cricket-sounds_…

"You...you don't get it?" The Host club shakes their head no. "Of course, I'm in Japan…that's why it's not funny," he tells himself. "Well then…gotta go!" He sprinted, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

**…**

**A/N-**

A pretty long chapter of mostly fluff…

I'm happy to finally be able to update after so long!

There should be about 2-3 more chapters left in this story…I don't like to drag things.

Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers and readers.

Stay tuned for chapter 11- All for nothing.


	11. All for Nothing

**…**

**Chapter 11-**

_All for Nothing_

**…**

**Ding Dooong!**

"Niki…?" Haruhi opens up the door to find the beaming girl.

"Haru-chan!" Niki grins toothily.

**…**

Hikaru and Kaoru stood before their parents, determined to fight for what they really want.

"I have something to say…" Kaoru began.

"Me too," their mother replied, sitting cross-legged on an elegant chair. "Let us talk first."

**…**

"_What_?! Is this a fluke?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Are you telling me that I've been worrying over nothing!?" the twins shouted one after the other at their parents.

"We only found out recently that Ishihara was arrested for unethical conduct…something about bribing witnesses…anyway, the judge revoked his license. Ishihara's lost of legal authority caused a breach in our contract. The wedding between Sachiko and Kaoru is over." Their father explained briefly.

Relief swept through Kaoru entirely. He couldn't help break out a smile.

"What about the…commitment with the Matsumotos?" Hikaru brought up. His mother heaves out a sigh.

"It's over…Niki-chan called it off." Their mother informs despairingly.

"She was a good kid…" their father comments.

"What? When did this happen?" Hikaru voiced out his confusion.

"Last night… although I was really hoping to find a match for our boys," their mother adds to their father.

"Your mother is constantly worrying about the two of you. She wants you two to practice spending time separately…with a girl," their father explained. "Arranging a marriage to connect with our business partners is absolutely redundant, but we felt that it would be a good idea for you boys to find your separate paths in life."

"You don't have to worry about Kaoru," Hikaru nudges him playfully. Kaoru snickers to hide his embarrassment.

**…**

After some convincing from Kaoru, Hikaru decided to thank Niki personally. He bought a box of chocolate (with almonds so that Leo cannot freeload off her chocolate box.)

He rang her doorbell. A woman with rollers in her hair and a mud mask on her face answered door.

"_Wait, Niki doesn't have a mother…_" Hikaru reminded himself. "Sorry, wrong house," Hikaru turned to continue on looking for Niki.

"Hey….you _do_ know that I'm Leo right?" 'Leo' revealed.

_Now that he thinks about it, that __**is**__ Leo's voice._

"Leo, what the heck are you wearing?" Hikaru turns around to give him a look of perplexity.

"What? Stop looking at me queerly! Every man has his metro-sexual needs, alright? Besides, why is it that only girls can wear a big t-shirt without pants? Everyone's talking about equality, but everyone judges when one does or wear something that contradicts the unwritten code of 'ideal gender dos and don'ts'. I can have facials when I want to, and you're not going to criticize me for having awesome skin!" Leo rants emotionally.

"Leo, calm down. Nobody's calling you a queer…" Hikaru waves his hands as if fanning off the steam emitted from Leo. "I just want to know where Niki is."

"Holy crap, I forgot I'm not supposed to get emotional when I'm wearing a mud mask….aw maaaan… now I'm going to get wrinkles," Leo complains.

"Leo, can you just tell me where Niki is?" Hikaru asks his patience hanging by a thread.

"Can you wait? Gosh…no need to give an attitude," Leo frowns in distaste. "Oh shit, I frowned…Ooohh are those for me?"

Hikaru turns to walk away.

"Okay, okay!" Leo surrenders, stopping Hikaru in his tracks. "She's at the airport…going back to America. She's taking the 2:00 flight. You have exactly an hour and a half. Bye." Leo informed, slamming the door close with a cocky smirk on his face. "Crap, I smirked…."

"Leo, you ass!"

Leo cracks open the door and sticks out his head, "The clock is ticking…By the way, I like my ass, thank you very much."

Wasting no time, Hikaru instructs his driver to drive him to the airport—fast. He didn't even know why it mattered to him. Perhaps a feeling of deep respect for this girl that set him free is the driving point of his determination. He had to thank her; it was the least he could do…and the chocolates.

He got to the airport fast (unlike the expected cliché traffic jam and 'search for someone who walked right past you', kind of dramatic formula.) Surprisingly (or maybe not so surprising, since it's Niki we're talking about…), she stood right at the main entrance of the Narita Airport. She waved vigorously to get Hikaru's attention. He walked over to her, not without caution for he has no idea what she has in store for him.

"Hey Mr. Sunshine, how're you feeling?" she punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey…thanks," he returned the favor.

"Don't thank me, I'm the villain. MUHAHAHAHA…"

Hikaru bonks her on the forehead.

"Ah—ow! Owwwwwwww…." she rubs her forehead exaggerating the nonexistent pain. "What the hell man!"

"Don't go back to America. We can still be… buddies…" It was as if his mouth was running on its own. He didn't even know why he was saying such things. He thought he would be overjoyed to hear that she's leaving. But for some strange reasons, he didn't want her to go. This girl that he found annoying—he didn't want her to go.

"You know, they say you don't know what's good until it's gone. Maybe one day you'll realize how awesome I am and fly me back to Japan from New York." She laughs. He laughs in reply. "See, you don't take me seriously."

Hikaru stares at her and blinks. _Wasn't she joking?_

"Just kidding dude," she pokes him on the forehead as revenge. "But, seriously, I still feel the same about you."

"Okay, that's it, stop joking."

"What makes you think I'm joking? Do you know why I called off the marriage? It's not just because you refuse to reciprocate my feelings. It's because it hurts to know that your heart belongs to someone else. I'm a typical human being. I'm selfish, and I'm afraid of pain. I knew from the moment you flipped on me, how much pain I would experience if I blindly decided to go on with the marriage. I know exactly why you were so mad that day…it's because of Haruhi. And I was foolish enough to think that I could cheer you up. I told myself to stop being selfish and stop being so stupid. Now that the wedding's over, you're free."

"Niki…" he felt bad. He realized how much he underestimated her emotions. He realized how much neglect he has brought upon her. He still didn't like her as she does, but at least he sees her as a great friend.

"You know what, you _should_ thank me, actually. I helped pave your way into Haruhi's heart!" she declared cheerily.

"Oh no…What did you do…?"

"Not much really…I just went and had a little _**talk**_ with her. The rest is up to you," she places a hand on his shoulder firmly. Looking over at her outreached wrist, she reads the time on her watch. "Ooh…I should get going now. I got a lot of metal on me; it'll take a while to take them off in the inspection area…" She picks up her bags.

"Wait, you're still going back to America?"

"My sweet, sweet little pea, I've got a secret to share," she leans towards his ears. "My ticket is round-trip. I'm coming back in two weeks."

**…**

"Eri!" Kaoru waves, as he spots her while walking into a café.

"Shh!" she places a finger over her lips, and places a pair of shades upon the bridge of her nose.

"What's the problem? Since when did you have that mole?" He pokes at the mole on her cheek. "Is it cancerous?"

She covers his mouth with her hands. "I told you, shhh!" she whispered.

"Why are you being so sneaky?" He places an arm around her shoulders teasingly.

"No! Sit over there!" she shakes off his arm and points to the seat opposite.

"But why? Not even a kiss?" he gives her a look of disappointment and hurt. It made an immediate effect on her as she held his hands regretfully.

"It's for your own good," she gives his hands a squeeze. "We have to keep our relationship secret remember?"

_Should he tell her now? _Nah, he'll wait.

"Since I'm technically a 'good for nothing mistress', we're supposed to sneak secret meetings," Eri explains thoughtfully.

"I think you've been watching too much drama," Kaoru takes off her shades and places them on the table.

"Kaoru, I've thought about it. We should wear disguises whenever we see each other." She rips off the stick-on mole, and places it on his forehead. "There. If you don't like it, you can disguise yourself as a female and I can disguise myself as a male; that way people won't be suspicious…"

"Actually, I think people would be _more_ suspicious…" he peels off the mole.

"OR, you don't have to do anything, and I'll pretend to be male, so that Sachiko would think you're gay, and would stop trying to seduce you or something…"

"I really think you're watching too much soap operas…"

"That way, she'd think that the vixen's a man, and she would soon realize the shame of losing a guy to another guy, who is actually a girl, but she doesn't know that. Then she would automatically give in!"

"Slow down, you'll confuse yourself."

"Kaoru, you have said a lot of things, but none of them are suggestions. Can you participate here?"

"Okay. How about this: you dress as yourself, and I'll dress as myself. We go out whenever we want; do whatever we want; wherever we want."

"But…"

"…and stop calling yourself the vixen. You're the only one I'm going to marry."

She smiles and her cheeks grew hot.

"The marriage between me and Sachiko is cancelled."

"WHAT?! Are you serious? You tell me now, after I made a fool out of myself with the mole and the shades and everything?"

"That's what makes you so cute, silly goose," he flicks her nose.

"Then you're a platypus!" she counters cheekily.

"But I'm _your _platypus." He wraps his arms around her waist. She places her arms around his neck.

"But really, how did that happen?" she asks honestly.

"Well if Sachiko's going to blame someone; it'd be her dad. He bribed some witnesses, and got caught, so the judge took away his license and that caused the contract between my parents and him to be invalidated."

"I'm really happy, you know? Now we don't have to hide." She smiles, and pecks him on the lip. As he was about to go back for more, the waiter came and bitterly places a cup of tea on the table.

"Public displays of affection…psht…Show-offs, just because you can get a date doesn't mean you have to go around showing it to the world," the angsty teenager mutters and walks away. /_this is coming from a teen who hears "Let's just be friends," too often. /_

**…**

**A/N-**

Everything happened so fast this chapter. I hope this tornado of a chapter didn't knock you out in confusion. I'm going to wrap this story up with one LAST chapter—no epilogues, because I really want to wrap this story up. I apologize for such a poorly written chapter…I lost drive. Hopefully I can bring a spark of life back into this story in the last chapter where the Host Club gets involved again!

Thanks to readers and reviewers!

Stay tuned for the big finale—chapter 12- "Battle of Vigor"


	12. Battle of Vigor

**…**

**Chapter 12-**

_Battle of Vigor_

**…**

The suspense is making him turn suicidal. _What the __**heck**__ did Niki say to Haruhi?_ Haruhi didn't treat him any different from usual. She didn't give him awkward looks or anything that you would expect after learning of someone's affections.

What was he _supposed _to do? March up to her and demand an answer? An answer to what? He wasn't even sure what she would be answering about, or whether an answer is the correct response of Niki's little 'talk'. Besides, he does not want to make a fool out of himself.

It's driving him _insane_. Scratch the part about going suicidal. He's going homicidal—he wants to walk across the ocean, sprint across North America to New York, and murder her (Niki that is).

It was as if Tamaki's 'daddy senses' was tingling. He seemed to see right through him. It's making him awfully uncomfortable, but he'll never admit it though. Not a word of poor discretion emptied from their mouths. There were no verbal challenges or physical fights—more like psychological fortitude. No one had to say it—they were rivals.

Leave it up to Leo to unknowingly set up a way to settle this silent feud.

As usual he slouches on a couch of the Host Club dressed as a fat, lazy cop with a glazed donut sitting innocently on his fake beer belly. Though he was never invited and has been asked several times to go home, his thick skin prevented their words from affecting him in any way.

"I'm booooored!" Leo whines to no one in particular, but bothering particularly everyone in the room.

"The door's open. Good-bye," Kyouya invites him out, not liking the leech at all.

"Oooh let's have an arm wrestling contest!" Leo suggests loudly. No one said anything, so Leo assumed silence for confirmation. "Awesome! Let me change into something more mobile!" He ran into the dressing room. In a minute he jumped, no, kicked out in a Bruce Lee-inspired, skintight, yellow jumpsuit. "WAH CHA!" he pulled out some nun-chucks and began to swing it around wildly.

"Are we supposed to be amazed?" Haruhi mouthed out confusedly.

Leo swings the nun-chucks towards Kyouya's direction, "I challenge you to an arm wrestling match!"

Kyouya says nothing.

"C'mon, don't tell me you're afraid of breaking your nail—" before he could even finish his taunting, Kyouya flipped him over, single-handedly, and walked away as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do. Good thing the customers weren't here yet. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to flip this parasite. "Sh-iit dude…y-you on steroids?" he quivered out weakly.

That wasn't the end of him though. Leo's like a cockroach, no matter how hard you try to flush him down the toilet, he keeps climbing back up. Recovery time was less than a minute, as he jumps back up.

"All right...next opponents…" he browses around, and spots Tamaki and Hikaru engrossed in an intense staring contest. "Okay…let's sit down, and settle this with strength and endurance…" Leo sits the two of them across from each other with a round coffee table between them. Resting their right elbows on the table, Leo places their hands against each other. "Alright, GO!" Well…they weren't really moving…but their muscles appeared to be contracting.

A minute passes by.

"Well since this is clearly going nowhere…other twin, I challenge you to an arm wrestling match!"

"Leo, you're just asking to embarrass yourself," Kaoru sighs. Eri comes out with a slice of strawberry layer cake for her main man.

"He has no pride to lose, you might as well, Kaoru," Eri suggests, forking a piece of cake into his mouth, and then returning to the kitchen.

Kaoru shrugs. "Might as well."

"Watch it other twin, if you lose I'm gonna make your girl feed me a steak," Leo challenged.

The two places their hands against each other. At the 'go' signal, Kaoru wasted no time to slam down Leo's hand with one swift movement.

"Wait, I wasn't ready!" Leo complains.

"Sore loser," Kaoru accuses.

"Um, attention back to the quiet struggle between twin-one and Golden boy!" Leo announced on an imaginary microphone. "AND, there does not seem to be any new developments! Twin-one, what is the reason behind your drive?" he sticks his invisible microphone towards Hikaru.

No answer. Hikaru was too concentrated on twisting Tamaki's arm towards the table.

"Okay, twin-one gave a _very_ legitimate answer. Now Golden boy, what is the reason behind your drive?" Leo points the invisible microphone towards Tamaki. Hearing no answer Leo decides to help himself. "Is Twin-one threatening your father position to dear little Haruhi?" Leo places a hand on top of Haruhi's head.

"Hands off!" Tamaki and Hikaru demanded at the same time. Leo withdrew his hand as if he just touched burning coal. The competition just got more intense.

"It seems that Twin-one is attempting to dethrone Golden boy as the father of Haruhi," Leo announced enthusiastically as a sports announcer would.

"My father's at home," Haruhi reminds.

"No, Golden boy will not allow it! Twin-one can only be an annoying aunt to Haruhi!" Leo narrates for Tamaki.

"What?" Everyone looked at Leo weirdly, even Tamaki and Hikaru paused their muscle contractions. _Annoying aunt?_ Then the two of them continued on their struggle.

"Okay, that's it, this is taking too long. I'm just gonna continue on my way challenging other people…" Leo spoke his mind out entirely. "Well it wouldn't be a good idea to challenge poor little frail Haruhi…"

"Did he have to use poor, little, and frail all at once to describe me?" Haruhi mutters, getting sick of being labeled with the same three adjectives.

"Of course I do, poor little frail Haruhi! First of all, you _are_ poor, no offense; you're a freshmen, aw, how cute; and you don't look like the body building type," Leo explains in his annoying and degrading baby voice. "Haruhi, little man, build some muscles, before people begin to mistake you for a girl."

/Leo _still_ doesn't know that Haruhi _is_ a girl. /

"Why don't you challenge Mori-sempai," Kaoru suggested with a smirk.

Peering over at the built Mori-sempai standing over six feet tall, was enough to make Leo cower behind poor little frail Haruhi.

"Ahem," Leo straightens himself out. "How about my friend, Hani?"

"Eeeh? Me? But I haven't finish Eri-chan's delicious cake!" Honey protested.

Leo picks up the plate and places it on a high place. "You can have it afterwards," Leo says, not knowing the dangers that await him.

"Should we tell him?" Haruhi whispers. Mori, Kyouya, and Kaoru shake their head.

_He'll find out the hard way._

"AH!" somehow Leo got flung to the wall. Like a snail falling out of its shell, Leo slowly peeled away from the cracked wall.

Kyouya punched of buttons on the calculator. "That would be 26950 yen."

"What? How does that cost 26950 yen?" Leo asked weakly.

"It doesn't. I've added up all the times you drank our coffee without paying, and the amount of times you offer to help but end up breaking our fine Chinas."

"C'mon you can't do this to me! I need the money to pay for all the dates I go on!" Leo sprang back up, defending his wallet.

"You can't get a date; that's why you're always hanging out in the Host Club," Kaoru mocks.

Leo left his mouth hanging open in disbelief. He was gapping pathetically like a fish, as if he was 'speechless'. "I am so offended! I hang out here because you guys can't live without me!"

"No." everyone confirmed.

"Aaaanyways, let's go back to battle of vigor between good ole' twin-one and Golden boy," Leo changed the subject, successfully avoiding the answer he didn't want to hear. "Ah, they're still at it! Haruhi, how do you feel about this match? You _are_ the reason why they're fighting."

"…"

"You must be a very filial son, young Haruhi. But I find this very suspicious…" Leo rubs his chin thoughtfully. That didn't exactly alert everyone, since Leo is quite the slow thinker. Their suspicions were confirmed when he said, "It's because you guys want Haruhi to do your homework, isn't it!? I knew it!" he snapped his fingers.

_Sure._

A high pitched scream exited Leo's throat. "A spider!" He jumped upon the table in which Tamaki and Hikaru rested their elbows upon. He fell on Tamaki's hand, thus causing Hikaru's knuckles to hit the table. "Oh, never mind it was just a piece of dust."

"Leo. Get. Off." Hikaru gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Whoops…" Leo stuck out his tongue.

"Re-match!" Hikaru declared to Tamaki.

"I won; admit your defeat, young vassal!" Tamaki claims in a medieval-like tone. "Right, son?" He looks around to find Haruhi deep in conversation with Kasanoda. "When did Casanova come in?"

"The Host Club activity began, after all," Kyouya reminds.

"Son…" Tamaki appeared behing the couch in which Haruhi and Kasanoda sat. "I won…"

"Aa," Haruhi said, and then returns to conversing with Kasanoda.

"Casanova! We're canceling club activit—"

"Carry on," Kyouya interrupts.

"Why's that scary-looking red head designating Haruhi? Is he…" Leo wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oi, aren't we forgetting something here?" Hikaru waves his hands up and down.

**…**

**A/N-**

(Author smiles sheepishly) That was a total open ending. So, if you haven't made up your mind about what happened, the thing is: Haruhi ends up with no one. Let's just say Tamaki kept his belief that he's a father-figure to Haruhi, and Hikaru, although aware of his affections is unable to properly express it. They decide to keep it as it is—their relationship that is. If either one 'got' Haruhi, I believe it may somehow affect their relationship. (Though that may sound very hypocritical of me, after I wrote "The Most Beautiful Seventh Day", but if you think about it, I never mentioned that Hikaru was conscious of his feelings towards Haruhi in that story.)

Well it's partly my fault too because I felt the romance would be too rushed if I paired them up immediately, because I never said anything about Haruhi reciprocating Hikaru's feelings. About what Niki said to Haruhi, I'll leave that up to readers to decide what she said. Forgive me for this tentative and shall I say, pretentious last chapter.

Anyway, thanks to all my readers and reviewers that stuck with me through the ups and downs of this story! Hope to see you again, in my upcoming story!


End file.
